


The Hacker

by Avenger702008



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Bellamy, F/F, F/M, Octavia is a spy, Raven is a hacker, Secret Mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger702008/pseuds/Avenger702008
Summary: Raven Reyes is a nineteen year old hacker. She wakes up one night to find out her best friend Lexa (Daughter of the Secretary of Defense) and the President's daughter have been kidnapped and they are being held for ransom. No one knows who kidnapped them and Raven is determined to figure it out. With the help of Monty they uncover more information about the kidnapping, but Raven is slowly finding out that everything they think they know about the kidnapping is wrong.





	1. Raven Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am so happy to be able to share this story with you. I really enjoyed writing this first chapter and I hope that you will too! Happy Reading!

“Raven wake up!” Monty yelled as he threw the door to her room open.

Raven opened her eyes and saw Monty standing over her. “You know that I’m going to kill you for waking me up, right?” Raven said with a disapproving look.

“That can wait, this cant.” Monty lifted Raven up and quickly walked to the living room. Then he set Raven down on the couch.

Raven immediately looked at the T.V. The bottom of the screen read President makes urgent speech concerning kidnapping. “Monty turn it up right now.” She watched as the Asian boy hurriedly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

The President of the United States is Marcus Kane and Raven proudly voted for him when she turned eighteen. She watched as he walked on stage and stood in front of the podium. Raven listened intently as he started speaking.

“I am sorry that I am coming to you with this speech so late in the night, but this couldn’t wait.” Kane wiped away a few tears.

“Is he crying?” Monty asked.

Raven just ignored him and she put her attention back on the T.V.

“As you all know we have been living in peace ever since the end of the Afghan War in 2030. I regret to inform you that this no longer stands. My step-daughter and my Secretary of Defense, Henry Wood’s daughter have been kidnapped. I want you to know that we are going to do everything that we can to bring them home safely. I can only share a few things with you because the rest are classified, but we will fight proudly as Americans just like we always have. Expect updates soon. God Bless America and goodnight.”

Raven just sat there stunned this couldn’t be real.

“Raven, earth to Raven.” Monty tried to get her attention by waving his hands in front of her face.

“This can’t be happening.” She whispered.

“What are you talking about Raven?” Monty asked as he sat down next to the girl.

“He said that his step-daughter and Henry’s daughter were kidnapped. He was talking about Lexa.” Raven said dumbstruck.

“Wait, back up, your hacker friend Lexa?” Monty responded. “Why would they kidnap her?” he watched Raven intently.

Raven stood up and started pacing around the living room. “They wouldn’t have,” Raven paused, “unless they found out that she was a hacker.”

“I thought she was just a soldier?”

Raven stopped moving, pointed at Monty, and jumped as a revelation came to her. “Exactly that’s what she wants everyone to think, but someone must have let it slip. Or someone could’ve purposefully exposed her. I don’t understand why the two of them though? From what I know Lexa isn’t too fond of the Kane’s and she doesn’t even know Clarke Griffin. So why them?” Raven rambled as she tried to solve this problem.

“Raven slow down.” Monty breathed as if needing a breath after watching Raven talk that fast.

“Go get me my phone Monty.” Raven commanded.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I said so.” The girl replied.

“Fine.” Monty relented.

When he returned Raven was hanging upside down with her head off the couch. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I had to get the juices in my brain flowing.”

Monty bent down next to Raven, “If anyone can solve this it’s you.”

Raven took the phone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached Henry Woods and then she dialed the number. The phone rang once and then Raven heard a “Hello?”

“Sir it’s me Raven.”

“Oh, Raven it’s good to hear your voice.”

Raven smiled at the man’s attempt to be sincere.

“Listen I know that you are probably freaking out, but you need me on this, no one is going to be able to solve this, but me.” Raven said.

“She’s already solved it.” Monty added.

“Who was that?” Henry asked.

“Just my co hacker and partner in crime Monty. I need to be in there on this.”

“Let me see what I can do, right now everyone here is running around like headless chickens. Why don’t you meet me at my office at eight tomorrow?” the man asked.

“Sounds good see you then.” Raven then hung up the phone. “Hell yes!” Raven yelled. Then she high fived Monty.

“How about you get some sleep and I will gather up some intel for you on the dark web?” Monty offered.

“Who could pass up that offer.” Raven yawned and then made her way back to her bedroom.

\--

At six a.m. Raven was wide awake so she decided to get up and seize the day. After showering Raven got dressed and went into her and Monty’s lab. They called it a lab so their work would feel more important to them.

“Monty.” Raven whispered as she shook the Asian boy awake.

“What time is it?” He asked with a yawn.

“About six in the morning. Have you found anything?” Raven asked as she shook the computer mouse to wake it up.

Monty sat up and started frantically typing on the computer. “Yeah I found out a couple of things.” He now looked up at Raven. “This wasn’t some spur of the moment decision, whoever did this has been planning it for a long time now. I’m still not sure if they are aware of Lexa’s abilities, but if they are and she doesn’t cooperate,” he paused not wanting to upset Raven, “they will kill her.” He swallowed hard.

“Okay well let’s hope that they don’t know and they just grabbed her because they think she is just another pretty face.” Raven sat down next to Monty and opened her laptop.

“I also found out part of the plan though. Apparently, they kidnapped them and they are holding them for ransom, but from what everyone has been saying that isn’t there main priority.” Monty informed.

“Well what is then?” Raven prodded on.

“No one seems to know, but it can’t be good.” Monty shook his head as he went over everything in his head again.

“Okay well let’s keep looking.”

After another thirty minutes of searching the dark web with no success Raven slammed her head down onto the keyboard.

“Raven, this isn’t your fault and you are the one who is trying to help.” Monty reminded the Latina girl.

“I know Monty this is just really damn frustrating.” Raven said as she put her head in her hands.

“You have to leave now anyway and I bet that you already have more information than the government does about this.” Monty smiled, there was nothing he loved better than upstaging the government.

“Yeah thanks to you Monty.” Raven stood up from her chair.

“Give yourself some credit Raven, you never do.” Monty replied with a smirk.

“Maybe once I solve this.” Raven sighed and then left the room.

\--

The drive to the white house was lengthy, but Raven still made it there with a couple minutes to spare. Surprisingly Raven wasn’t nervous about meeting the President despite the fact that Marcus Kane was her idol.

When she pulled up to the gate, she rolled down the window, and she handed the security guard her I.D. Raven watched as more guards approached her car and checked it for explosives. Once the man scanned her I.D. he handed it back to her and waved her along.

Once Raven parked the car she saw Henry approaching her. Raven immediately hopped out of the car and ran over to the man. She pretty much jumped him, but he hugged Raven just like he would hug Lexa.

“I’ve missed you.” Raven said as she smiled at Henry.

“I’ve missed you too Raven. How’s my favorite nineteen-year-old been?” He asked with a smirk.

“Well I was doing great until three o’clock this morning.” Raven’s demeanor turned cold.

Henry threw his arm around Raven’s shoulder and led her into the white house. “I feel you kid. When Lexa didn’t arrive home last night I was so worried, but I have faith that we are going to bring them home safely.” He swallowed hard.

Raven could tell that he didn’t believe that, but she just let Henry lead her to his office. Every time they passed someone they were greeted with “Mr. Secretary” and a nod or they were saluted by soldiers.

Finally, Henry entered a dark room that was full of computers. It wasn’t a large room, but it was full of technology and Raven was in heaven.

“Raven just have a seat right there and let me see how my team is doing.”

Raven nodded and had a seat. She watched as Henry got the attention of everyone in the room. Raven could already tell that no one in there was trained for this job. The government can’t train hackers because of all the limitations that they have.

What Raven does is illegal, but she is always successful. Then suddenly the door swung open and in walked Bellamy Blake. He was gorgeous in person and right now he was extremely angry. “Someone better get me some information right now!” Bellamy shouted as he glared around the room.

“Bellamy perfect timing I have something to run by you.” Henry said, turning towards the boy.

Bellamy walked over to Henry and crossed his arms, “This better be good.”

“I regret to inform you that we aren’t making any progress on this,” Henry swallowed before going on, “but I have someone who can.” Henry pointed at Raven.

“Who is that?” Bellamy asked.

“That is Raven Reyes, she is like a daughter to me and she is a hacker.”

“And?” Bellamy eyed the man up and down. If Bellamy could’ve gotten his way with his dad then Henry wouldn’t have been The Secretary of Defense.

“I’m going to have her work on this alone.” He informed.

Bellamy’s face turned cold. “We have the most technologically advanced spec ops team in the world and you want us to hand over operational control to an eighteen-year-old hacker?”

Raven stood up and approached Bellamy. “Actually, I turned nineteen two weeks ago.” Raven butted in.

“I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to the Secretary of Defense.” Bellamy snapped.

Henry now placed his hands-on Bellamy’s shoulders. “Calm down son there is no reason to get upset. Just take a deep breath and let me handle this. Okay?” Bellamy nodded.

“Just for the record I will be the one handling this, so the sooner you brief me the better.” Raven pointed out.

Bellamy looked at Raven like he was going to kill her and Raven just smiled back at him. She had to give him credit though because he definitely worked out on the daily. Focus Raven she thought to herself.

Bellamy turned back to Henry and asked, “So I’m guessing that you expect me to tell my dad about this?”

“If you could that would be great.” Henry slapped Bellamy on the back and then turned to his team.

Now Bellamy turned to Raven and whispered, “You better not fuck this up.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little face about this. I know what I’m doing, so how about you get out of my way. We all have jobs to do.” She eyed Bellamy up and down.

Bellamy had a surprised look on his face, “I guess you are right.” He said obviously flustered.

Raven just watched as he exited the room. Henry had just relieved his team so now it was just the two of them. “I have a few conditions before I start working.”

“How about I take you to see the President so he can grant your wishes.” Henry offered.

“Sounds good to me.” Raven quipped.

\--

Raven was amazed by how large the White House was. It took them at least ten minutes to walk all the way to the Oval office and even when they got to it, it was all the way at the end of a long hallway. Once they reached the door Henry greeted the guards and they escorted them into the office.

When Raven entered, all she saw was Bellamy’s ass. This was because he was leaning over the middle of the president’s desk. Then he moved and Raven saw that Marcus was sitting behind his desk.

“So, this is the girl who is going to be taking over?” Marcus asked as he stood to greet them.

“Yes Marcus, this is Raven Reyes and I have known her since she was about fifteen-years-old.” Henry informed.

Marcus turned to Raven and eyed her up and down. “It’s so nice to meet you sir, you are my idol.” Raven admitted with a small laugh.

Marcus also laughed, “It’s nice to meet you too Raven. I hear that you are a hacker.”

Raven took a deep breath and said, “Yes sir, I’ve been hacking since I was fifteen-years-old.”

“And you believe that you are the best person for this job?” Marcus asked.

“Definitely sir, I already have intel on the kidnapping, but before I relay this information to you I have a few conditions.” Raven answered.

“Okay what will it be?” Marcus replied.

“Really dad? You don’t even know who she is and now you are going to give her whatever she wants?” Bellamy interrupted.

“Be quiet Bellamy.” Marcus said sternly.

“My first condition is that I want to pick my team for this.” Raven stated.

“Absolutely not.” Bellamy interrupted again.

“If you don’t shut up I won’t pick you to be on said team.” Raven threatened. Marcus and Henry shared a look and then put their attention back on Raven.

“My second condition is I don’t want anyone micro managing me, I want to have full authority over my team.” Raven smirked at Bellamy who winced at that statement. “And I want my team to not only find Clarke and Lexa, but to save Clarke and Lexa.”

“I thought you were just a hacker Raven?” Marcus asked with a confused look.

“Just a hacker? Is he being serious?” Raven directed the second question to Henry who just shrugged at her. “I’ve been best friends with Lexa for how many years? And let me tell you, that girl packs a punch.” Henry nodded at that. “She also taught me how to fight and on top of that I have watched every season of The Walking Dead at least three times.”

“What does that have to do with anything Raven?” Henry interrupted this time. Kane just watched her closely.

“That means that I know how to get in and out of a building. It also means that I know how to deal with assholes and lastly I know how to lead.” Raven explained proudly.

“Are those your conditions Raven?” Marcus asked with a sly look.

“Yeah that’s it.” Raven replied.

“Okay all that is fine by me. I just have one condition, make that two conditions.” Marcus placed his hands behind his back.

“Lay them on me.” Raven smiled.

“I want you to keep me updated and to bring our daughters home safe.” Marcus declared, with a look of pride.

“I can do that.” Raven stepped forward and held her hand out. Marcus went to shake her hand but Raven said, “No that’s to formal.” She instead grabbed his forearm and he reciprocated.

Then the doors of the Oval Office flew open and in ran Octavia Kane, the president’s daughter.

“Dad! You aren’t going—” Octavia stopped dead in her tracks and looked around, “What’s going on?”

“We were just having a meeting sweetheart.” Kane smiled.

“Octavia Kane.” Raven whispered. “I want you on my team.” She stated.

“Uh do I know you?” Octavia asked slightly confused.

“O that’s Raven Reyes, she is leading the team that will be finding Clarke and Lexa.” Bellamy intervened.

“Oh I’m in.” Octavia replied.

“No, you aren’t Octavia.” Bellamy responded quickly.

“I’m eighteen Bell, which means I can do whatever I want and I’m a spy. Are you a spy?” Octavia asked as she studied her brother.

“Well no but—” Bellamy began but was interrupted by his sister.

“That’s what I thought, I’m in.” Octavia walked over and stood in between Bellamy and her dad.

“So, who else is on your team Raven?” the President asked.

“Well I need at least one Woods on my team and that’s going to be Lexa’s cousin Lincoln Woods. He is our muscle. Then there is Octavia Kane, you are a spy which is going to come in handy.” Octavia nodded at Raven. “Thirdly, Bellamy Blake,” Raven rolled her eyes and continued with, “because he is good looking and confident. Finally, Monty Green, my co hacker and partner in crime.”

“Good looking and confident? You couldn’t come up with anything better than that?” Bellamy complained.

Raven was definitely going to have issues working with Bellamy. Why was he so freaking hot? Then Raven realized she had all eyes on her.

“No that’s all your good for.” Raven replied honestly.

“Okay Raven you are good to start working tomorrow morning. Anything you need we will provide for you.” Kane promised.

“Thank you sir, you won’t regret this.” Raven claimed.

“I hope not. Now I have more business to attend to so everyone needs to leave.” Marcus turned around, walked over to his desk, and sat down in his rolly chair.

Raven followed Henry out of the room and Octavia and Bellamy trailed behind her.

“I will tell Lincoln and I will also make sure he is here tomorrow morning.” Henry turned to Raven.

“Thank you.” Raven hugged Henry. Every time she hugged him she remembered how her own dad abandoned her. She always wondered how a guy like Henry could love a child that isn’t his own when her own dad couldn’t even love a child at all.

After holding onto Henry for too long Raven backed away, but then Henry grabbed her face and said, “You got this kiddo.” Then he was gone.

“You guys ready to get to work?” Raven asked.

“You heard my dad Raven, we are starting tomorrow.” Bellamy reminded.

“I don’t know about you, but getting a head start would probably be a good idea.” Raven proposed.

“I’m with hacker girl.” Octavia said.

“Bellamy your sister is missing don’t you want to find her? If so meet me in the lab. We are going to need your help.” Raven turned to walk away and Octavia followed her.

\--

An hour later Bellamy showed up at the lab. When he entered the room, he saw Raven sitting in front of a computer screen and Octavia seemed to be on the phone. Bellamy really wanted to help, but after what Raven had said earlier he didn’t feel smart enough to. Before he could walk out the door Raven turned around and saw him.

“I’m glad you finally decided to join us. Did your modeling class finish up early?” Raven laughed as she spun around in her rolly chair. Bellamy just stood there with a pissed off look on his face.

“Lighten up Bell.” O said as she hung up the phone, and walked over to Raven’s side.

Bellamy swallowed and walked over to the girls. “What can I help with?”

“O has some errands to run, so you can take her place.” Raven replied nonchalantly, her eyes not leaving the computer screen.

As soon as Octavia stood up Bellamy found himself frozen. There was something about Raven and he couldn’t figure out what it was.

“You going to sit down or what?” Raven questioned.

Bellamy didn’t say anything he just sat down next to Raven. Why was she so pretty? He was definitely going to have a hard time focusing on whatever she needed help with. “So, what do you need help with?” he watched as Raven speedily typed codes into the keyboard.

When Raven looked at Bellamy she lost her train of thought, but when she looked back at the computer she regained her thoughts. “I’m trying to gather intel on the kidnapping. I’m honestly trying to make sense of why they chose Lexa and Clarke. It’s just such a weird combination and there has to be some good reason behind it.” Raven stopped typing and put her head in her hands.

“You got this Raven. You were born for this I can see it in your eyes.” Bellamy declared.

“Don’t go getting soft on me now Bellamy.” Raven playfully pushed him away from her, but Bellamy ended up on the ground.

Bellamy was laughing and he then looked up at Raven and said, “I guess Lexa really did teach you how to punch.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” Raven replied sheepishly.

Bellamy stood and brushed his pants off. “It’s fine, I probably deserved it anyway.”

“I’m glad we can finally agree on something.” Raven admitted with a big grin.

“Yeah me too.” He smiled back. Bellamy and Raven stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Bellamy was completely lost in Raven’s big brown eyes when Octavia burst through the door.

Raven and Bellamy both looked at Octavia and watched as the girl entered the room. Octavia had her headphones on and was oblivious to everything around her. She was singing another one bites the dust as loud as she could. When Octavia finally opened her eyes, she dropped the bag of food on the ground and ripped her headphones off her head. “Shouldn’t you guys be working or something?” Octavia asked as she stared the two of them down.

Raven was trying really hard not to laugh, but when Bellamy started laughing so did Raven. “Come on Octavia we are living in 2035 and you are stuck in the 1980’s.” Bellamy pointed out.

“You have to respect the classics and music nowadays is garbage and you know it.” She continued to glare at her big brother. “Why weren’t you guys working?” Raven asked. Bellamy and Raven then shared a look and a lightbulb turned on in Octavia’s head. “Oh my god you two like each other.” Octavia jumped up and down like a little girl. “IM TELLING DAD.” Octavia shouted as she headed towards the door.

“No Octavia, me and Raven do not like each other.” Bellamy sighed and brought his hand to his forehead.

“Okay prove it.” Octavia crossed her arms and awaited a response.

“First of all, your brother is a complete ass. He also has no respect for your father and he is arrogant.” Raven resonated confidence which would surely fool Octavia into thinking the latter.

“Okay point taken. Bellamy?” Octavia turned to her brother.

“Raven is overbearing, arrogant, and annoying.” Bellamy rolled his eyes hoping that he would fully convince his sister that he didn’t have feelings for Raven.

“Wow you guys really hate each other. This is going to be fun then, for me at least.” Octavia admitted as she plopped herself down in a chair. “On second thought, I have to go do some spy work. See you guys tomorrow.” Octavia stood up, put her headphones back on, and exited the room.

“Wow your sister is a handful.” Raven said quietly.

“Yeah she is.” Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Let’s get back to work.” He turned back to the computer screen.

Raven rolled her eyes and started working with Bellamy again. Raven was determined to find some sort of solid information. Someone out there had to know what the hell was going on.

“Bellamy, do you know where Clarke was kidnapped at?” Raven asked.

“Well I know that she was visiting the Smithsonian, but we just know that she never came home.” Bellamy responded and he let his head fall into his hands.

Raven had taken a sip of water and immediately spit it out. “She was at the Smithsonian?”

“Yeah what does that have to do with anything?” Bellamy asked with a confused look.

“Lexa, oh my god.” Raven stood up and started pacing the room. “Lexa goes to the Smithsonian every Tuesday, but no one knows that except for me. Of course, this all makes sense now.

“What are you talking about Raven?” Bellamy raised his voice. “Why would Lexa have been at the Smithsonian?”

“Lexa goes to the Smithsonian every single Tuesday because that’s the last place she saw her mom. She must’ve been caught in the cross fire or she might have intervened to try and rescue Clarke.” Raven was still pacing the room.

“Lexa despises my family. Why would she try and save Clarke?” Bellamy asked.

“Maybe she didn’t, let’s say that they were also targeting Lexa, and if that’s the case whoever these people are, they had our help.” Raven spoke quickly.

“How did they have our help?”

“One would think that you would have a security detail on important people such as Clarke and Lexa.” Raven finally sat down.

“Yeah, they both have at least one guy on them 24/7, but neither of them know it.” Bellamy said. “The guards were with those people?”

“I didn’t peg you as being smart, but you just keep on surprising me, and yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” Raven admitted and now she began typing on the computer. “If I’m right, which I normally am. The whole thing should have been caught on the Smithsonian’s cameras. I just need to hack into their system.”

“Raven we could just call and ask for the footage.” Bellamy reminded.

“Bad idea.” Raven said immediately. “We don’t need anyone knowing that we know what actually happened. I just need to bypass their security and,” Raven typed in code, “I’m in.” she smiled.

“So, what now?” Bellamy was growing impatient.

“Now we dig through all of the camera footage from that day.” Raven plainly stated.

“Isn’t there an easier way?” Bellamy hoped for the best because the last thing he wanted to do was sit here and watch camera footage all night.

“Yeah do you happen to know around what time Clarke left the museum?” Raven watched as Bellamy quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. The he handed it to Raven, he had opened his phone to the last text Clarke had sent him. It read.

_“I’m staying at the Museum until it closes, so let everyone know you can eat dinner without me.”_

“Okay what time does the Smithsonian close at?” Raven said aloud the question directed toward herself. Raven moved to a new computer and pulled up the hours for the museum. “Damn.” She whispered.

“What is it now?” Bellamy asked. He was completely in distress.

“Which museum was she at? I always forget there is more than one.” Raven hit her hand on the desk.

“The Art one I think.” Bellamy guessed.

“That helps us a lot.” Raven rolled her eyes and checked the hours for that particular museum. “It closes at seven, so now we need to check the cameras from six to seven.” Raven informed as she rolled her chair back to her hacking computer. Once she was in the files, she opened the camera footage for December 1st and then fast forwarded it to six p.m.

After an hour of watching all the cameras for the Art museum Raven wanted to die. They hadn’t found a single thing. It was like Clarke wasn’t even at that museum and then it hit Raven. Lexa always went to the Air and Space Museum. Which means Clarke had to have been at that museum too.

Raven immediately rolled her chair down to the other computer and it was still open to the hours of the museum. Raven scanned the page and when she found Air and Space Museum the hours said ten a.m. to five thirty p.m.

“Please don’t tell me that we have been looking at the wrong museum this whole time? Because if so I’m going to hang myself.” Bellamy simply stated.

“Should I not say anything then? No, I’m just kidding this shit went down at the Air and Space Museum.”

Raven rolled her chair back over to Bellamy who she almost fell on top of. Raven started typing and in seconds she had the footage that they had been searching for all night.

“Oh my God.” Bellamy whispered after the footage ended. Raven just sat there completely silent and the footage just kept replaying over and over in her head.


	2. Just trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot is revealed in this chapter. I kind of got carried away so buckle up because were are just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm finally back with Chapter 2. I am so sorry for the wait I've just been extremely busy with college and work. I hope you guys understand. This Chapter is a long one though so there is that. Thank you guys so much for the nice comments I got on the last chapter. It means a lot and thank you for all the kudos. I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. With that Happy Reading!

Raven and Bellamy hadn’t moved since they had watched the footage. They both sat silent, stuck in their thoughts.

Raven’s head was swirling. Everything she thought she knew was essentially wrong. All she knew was that she had to watch the footage again.

Bellamy just watched as Raven’s hand slowly moved toward the mouse and then hit play. As soon as the footage started, Raven’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Henry Woods. The man that she thought of as a father.

Not anymore.

Raven watched as Henry, and his unknown comrades, who were all dressed as museum security, knocked Clarke out and dragged her into the shadows. Her thoughts immediately jumped to Lexa. How did she fit into this?

Then Raven leaned into the computer and started searching the museum footage for Lexa. When she finally found it, she took a deep breath and looked over at Bellamy. He nodded at her and then she hit play.

Lexa was walking through the empty museum. Raven watched as she stopped and then started full on running. Clarke was laying in the middle of the museum floor. The disbelief was clearly etched on Lexa’s face. Before Lexa could even turn to look around, someone was on top of her and they had her in a choke hold. Lexa was fighting back, but the other person seemed to be stronger than her.

Raven’s eyes burned at the sight of her best friend being hurt. Anger was about to overtake her completely, but then she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Raven looked over and saw Bellamy. She smiled and placed her hand atop of his. Then she leaned her head on both of their hands.

Then the door of the room opened and Raven lunged forward and turned off the monitor. They didn’t need anyone knowing the truth about what happened.

Bellamy stood up immediately, at the sight of Henry entering the room.

Henry just walked into the room with a smile planted on his face. “How is everything going? Have you guys made any progress?” the man asked curiously.

Raven turned around and when she looked at Henry, she fell apart in tears. Bellamy had stepped in front of Raven essentially shielding her from Henry’s prying eyes.

“We haven’t found anything yet.” Bellamy quickly replied. He suddenly felt his throat become dry and his hands were also shaking slightly.

“I’m sure you guys will and are you okay Raven?” the man asked trying to play his fatherly part, as he tried to peer around Bellamy.

“She’s fine, she just has a headache.” Bellamy replied as he crossed his arms, still shielding Raven from Henry as if he were guarding precious treasure.

“I will leave you guys to it then.” Henry quipped and quickly scanned the room for bystanders before leaving.

Bellamy took a deep breath upon the man’s exit and then he sat down next to Raven. He now pulled his chair towards hers so that their knees were touching. “Raven look at me.” Bellamy’s voice was soft.

Raven looked up and her gaze was immediately met by his warm brown eyes.

“I know that Henry is like a father to you, but after seeing this tape and your reaction…” he trailed off. Before he continued he placed his hands on her knees. “I need to know what you want me to do.” He stated with a gravelly voice.

Raven just stared dumbly at Bellamy. She was completely lost in thought. It was like everything that she had always believed in was wrong. And absolutely nothing made sense to her anymore. “I don’t know.” She whispered.

Bellamy watched as more tears fell out of Raven’s eyes and he leaned forward and brushed them away with his thumb. Then he just cradled Raven’s face in his hand.

“Everything feels wrong…I feel…” Raven paused, “uh I feel like I’ve been…” Raven trailed off unable to form a complete sentence.

“It’s okay Raven, you don’t have to talk about it.” Bellamy reminded the Latina girl. Raven watched as Bellamy stood up, this caused his rolly chair to roll away from him. Then he grabbed Raven’s hands and pulled her out of her chair, and right into his arms.

For the first time in a long time Raven felt completely safe. She was beginning to like Bellamy Blake even though she thought he was an arrogant ass. She hugged Bellamy as tight as she could and she cried into his shoulder.

Bellamy just held her and rocked her back and forth. Now he leaned back, stared right into her eyes, and said, “I want you to know that I have your back and you can trust me.” Then he grinned at Raven.

Raven tried not to fall apart when Bellamy grinned. It was the cutest thing that she had ever seen and it even made her smile.

“Thanks Bellamy.”

“Anytime Reyes. Now let’s figure out what the hell we are going to do.”

Raven sat back down and beckoned for Bellamy to follow suit. After watching the film a few more times Raven knew what they needed to do.

\--

Bellamy ran as fast as he could to his dad’s office. He had assured Raven that he would alert his father about Henry Woods and he intended to do just that.

Bellamy was finally nearing the Oval Office when a guard stepped into the middle of the hall and shouted at him to stop running, but Bellamy just pushed him out of the way and kept going.

When he reached his dad’s office he threw the door open and nearly slammed into his father.

“Bellamy? You better have a good reason for interrupting me.” Kane glared at Bellamy.

Bellamy looked up at his dad and then saw Henry standing right in front of him. “Dad, I need to speak to you.”

“Not now Bellamy.” Kane put his hand in the air to keep Bellamy from responding. Kane now turned to his son, placed his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, and said, “Whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow morning.”

Then his father left the office. Bellamy just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Then Henry walked past him whilst shooting a glare at him.

Bellamy was so tired of this shit. His dad should’ve taken him seriously. Bellamy slammed the door to the office and went and sat at his dad’s desk. He cringed when he felt the warmth that was running through the chair.

Then he leaned forward and picked up the landline. He dialed the numbers and listened to the phone ring. “Raven.” Bellamy spoke clearly.

“Why are you calling me from a landline?” Raven asked.

“How do you know that I’m calling—” Bellamy was cut off.

“Never mind that, what do you want?” she asked clearly annoyed.

“My dad, well I just think it’s better to leave him in the dark on this.” Bellamy swallowed hard. He didn’t like the idea of lying to his dad, but he didn’t have a choice. This was now his responsibility.

“We can’t talk about this right now, anyone could be listening in. Let’s just talk in the morning.” Raven said and then she hung up the phone.

Bellamy just sat in his dad’s office as his mind wandered. Then he retreated to his bedroom to try and get some sleep.

\--

Raven woke up at the sound of Octavia singing very loudly. “Octavia.” Raven breathed and then lifted her head off the computer’s keyboard. When she turned to face Octavia, the girl was dancing and still singing very loudly.

“OCTAVIA!” Raven shouted.

“What?” Octavia asked as she removed her headphones.

“You woke me up.” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were going to sleep in here.” Octavia apologized.

“Where’s the coffee at?” Raven asked sleepily.

“I will go and get you some, miss I’m a bitch in the morning.” Octavia said sarcastically before going to find some coffee.

There was a reason that Raven liked Octavia and her brutal honesty was just a tiny part of it. Raven then decided to venture off and find a bathroom so she could change.

She returned ten minutes later and when she walked into the tech room, she saw Octavia with a whole cart of food. “I asked for coffee not a whole entire buffet.” Raven pointed out with a laugh.

“I found it in the hallway and figured that we deserved a nice breakfast.” Octavia shrugged then she shoved a donut in her mouth.

Once Raven got her coffee, she went back over to the computer. She had stayed up over half of the night trying to figure out more about the kidnapping. She hadn’t found anything useful.

The door opened, but this time it was Bellamy who entered. “Bell.” Octavia greeted as she jumped her brother.

“Hi O.” He wrapped his arms around her.

“When is the rest of the team coming?” Octavia asked as she let go of Bellamy.

“Lincoln is supposed to arrive any minute now.” Bellamy replied as he looked over at Raven.

Raven turned to face Bellamy and Octavia. “Monty should also be here soon.”

“Good I’m so ready for this mission.” Octavia was beaming.

“O this isn’t a game like you think. Its life or death.” Bellamy informed his seemingly ditsy sister.

Octavia put her hands on Bellamy’s chest and playfully pushed him away. “You think I don’t know that already? I’m a spy remember?” she asked with sarcasm.

Octavia always had to bring up the spy thing, Bellamy just rolled his eyes and responded with, “Why do you always have to bring up that you are a spy? Are you just trying to one up me?” Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” Octavia swallowed and backed away slowly. Bellamy knew she was all talk so he didn’t push her any further.

Lincoln cleared his voice and everyone’s attention turned to the door where Lincoln was standing. He had entered amid Bellamy and Octavia’s antics.

“Hi.” Lincoln greeted everyone with a head nod.

“Lincoln!” Raven shouted as she stood up. When Raven got to him she jumped into his arms. Bellamy immediately looked away and rolled his eyes.

“It’s good to see you.” He said as he placed Raven down.

“I’m so glad you came.” Raven hugged him again.

“Well when Henry called and told me that Lexa was kidnapped I was so angry. How could someone want to hurt my precious little cousin?” Lincoln asked, disbelief clearly etched on his face.

Bellamy shuddered because he felt the same exact way about Clarke. Raven’s eyes turned cold at the sound of Henry’s name and Bellamy instantly stepped forward. “There is probably something that you should see Lincoln.” Bellamy swallowed hard.

Lincoln nodded and he followed Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia over to the computer.

Raven looked at Bellamy before she played the footage. He gave her permission by nodding and then the footage was playing. They all felt uneasy as they watched Clarke walk alone through the museum. Then Henry came from the shadows and Raven turned away. Bellamy knew it was hurting Raven to watch this footage again and he went to comfort her, but then he decided against it. 

After the footage was over Lincoln was furious. “How could he do this and to his own daughter!” Lincoln yelled and slammed his hands on the table.

“Lincoln, he can’t know that you know.” Bellamy spoke softly.

“One condition.” Lincoln growled.

“Whatever you want.” Bellamy murmured.

“I get to snap his neck.” Octavia looked genuinely shocked. Bellamy felt chills go up his spine and he glanced at Raven to see how she reacted.

“That’s fine, but you are going to be waiting a while.” Bellamy reminded.

The creak of the door captured everyone’s attention and when Monty walked in everyone’s eyes were on him. “Am I late?” the Asian boy shrugged, popped some peanuts in his mouth, and entered the room.

“Who is he?” Octavia asked, slightly confused.

“I’m Monty and I’m here for the secret mission. Wow that feels great to say.” Monty smiled.

“Okay now that we are all here I’m going to lay down some ground rules.” Bellamy scanned their faces and waited until he had everyone’s attention. “Alright to start, anything that we discuss in this room no one else can know about. If you let anything slip to anyone, Clarke and Lexa are going to get killed. Henry can’t know that we are on to him and I have even decided to keep my dad in the dark. I will be reporting to them, but don’t worry I’m going to be giving them false information. That way, we will always be one step ahead of them.”

“That sounds good to me.” Lincoln replied with a head nod and then he eyed Octavia who looked oddly familiar to him.

“First can we all introduce ourselves? That way we will all feel more comfortable working together.” Monty suggested as he looked at everyone.

“Yeah let’s do it.” Raven responded as she crossed her arms. “I’m Raven and I am best friends with Lexa. She was the person who introduced me into hacking and now I’m a professional hacker.” She simply stated. Then she glanced at Bellamy and gestured for him to go next.

“I’m Bellamy and I am the President’s son and second in command.” Bellamy said. “O your up.” He nodded towards his sister.

“Hi, I’m Octavia and Bellamy is my brother. My main job is playing the innocent daughter of the president, but that’s a lie. I’m actually a spy and an assassin.”

Lincoln seemingly choked on the air and just stared at Octavia. “Are you okay Lincoln?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, I just had a tickle in my throat.” He lied. “I’m Lincoln,” he waved sheepishly, “I am a sergeant in the U.S. Army.”

“Thank you for your service.” Monty held his hand out and Lincoln shook it. “I’m Monty and I am also a hacker, but unlike Raven I’m going to be saving your asses.” The Asian boy laughed.

Everyone ooed and ahhed. Raven just licked her lips and shook her head. “Says the person who learned everything they know from yours truly.” Raven gestured to herself.

Now everyone was laughing. Raven just smiled and watched as everyone had a good time. Unfortunately, it was time to start fighting the enemy and it seemed that Bellamy felt the same exact way because he was already turning to face Raven.

Instead of speaking to everyone like Raven assumed Bellamy was going to, he pulled her aside.

“What is it Bellamy?” Raven asked as she stared into his eyes.

“Do you really think that this is a good idea?” Bellamy questioned.

Raven glanced back at the group of people and she saw them conversing. Then she looked back at Bellamy and nodded. “Is there something that you would like to bring to my attention Bellamy?”

Bellamy cleared his throat and answered with, “Yes, there is actually.” Then he crossed his arms.

“Well spit it out then.” Raven said impatiently.

“I just hope that you are going to take this seriously.” Bellamy answered.

“You hope that I am going to take this seriously? How can you even ask me that? We are talking about saving my best friends life here. How could I not take that seriously?” Raven raised her voice.

“I just want to make sure that you are the right person for the job.” Bellamy admitted sheepishly. He was clearly embarrassed now that everyone’s attention was on them.

“I _am_ the right person for the job. If you think me unfit to lead this team then just say so.” Raven growled. Her eyes were full of anger and they hadn’t left Bellamy’s since they started talking.

“Forget it.” Bellamy threw his hands up. “Just forget I said anything okay Raven?”

“No Bellamy, I want the truth.” Raven crossed her arms and awaited an answer.

Bellamy looked over at Lincoln, Octavia, and Monty who were also staring him down. Then he took a deep breath and started talking. “I have always been in control for as long as I can remember and now that we are doing this…” he trailed off and kept his eyes on the floor. Bellamy regathered his thoughts and then continued speaking. “I don’t want the blame to fall on me if we fuck this up. Now that I’m keeping my dad out of this, I just feel like all the responsibility has fallen to me and that just makes me extremely nervous.”

Octavia now walked over and stood in front of her brother. “We are doing this together, so if we fail it won’t be your fault it will be on all of us.” Octavia announced with a reassuring smile.

“That’s right we are all in this together Bellamy. We know what we signed up for and none of us would be here if we didn’t want to.” Lincoln voiced his opinion. Everyone seemingly nodded in agreement.

“You guys are right. I’m sorry Raven.” Bellamy kept his eyes on the floor.

“It’s fine Bellamy the heroes always doubt themselves right up until there moment of glory. So I will be expecting more of this.” The Latina girl rolled her eyes. “Right now, we have work to do.”

“Let’s get to it then.” Bellamy said proudly.

“Okay I really want to get some more information on this whole ordeal before we just blaze ahead blindly. So, I was thinking that Octavia and Lincoln could go search Lexa’s apartment for clues while Monty and I did a little hacking into her social media accounts.” Raven eyed her teammates.

“What about me?” Bellamy asked with a confused look.

“You can help Monty and I for now, but sooner or later I’m going to need you to feed a line of bullshit to your dad.”

“Now that I can do.” Bellamy smiled.

“I want us all to meet back here at six. Sound like a plan?” Raven asked. Everyone nodded at her and she took that as a good sign. She had never actually led a team before, but she had always wanted to.

Raven watched as Octavia and Lincoln left the room together. Now she went and sat down at the computer. Monty and Bellamy immediately joined her. Raven was very determined to find some concrete evidence toward what was going on. She figured Lexa’s email was a good place to start.

Raven now turned to Monty. “Monty, you can start hacking into her social media accounts and I’m going to hack into her email.” He nodded at her and they both started working.

“What about me?” Bellamy asked as he leaned back so he could see Raven.

“Just sit there quietly, but keep your eyes open. You might catch something that we won’t.” Raven informed eyes never leaving the computer screen in front of her.

\--

Darkness. Absolutely nothing but complete and total darkness. Lexa was starting to get antsy. She had no clue how long it had been since she was kidnapped and she had no clue who had done it to her.

Anger and frustration was all the brunette girl felt. She was no longer hungry or tired. She just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Lexa also wondered about Clarke. She wanted to know why Clarke was dragged into this especially when Lexa had made it known that she disliked the blonde girl. Lexa gritted her teeth at these unnecessary thoughts and she instead focused on trying to move. Lexa tried and tried but she was completely tied up or that was the only plausible explanation.

Her eyes were covered so she couldn’t see, but she expected wherever she was it was dark so she probably wouldn’t be able to see regardless. Lexa tried screaming to no avail. She was unsure of how long she was going to be able to take this. Unfortunately, Lexa had no choice, but to wait.

\--

Octavia hopped out of the car and waited for Lincoln on the sidewalk. “So how are we breaking in?” Octavia whispered.

Lincoln just shook his head. “Why would we break in when I have a key.” Lincoln held the key up so Octavia could see it.

“Because it would be more fun.” Octavia mumbled.

Once they entered the apartment Lincoln flicked the lights on. “You start in the bedroom and I will look in the kitchen.” Lincoln commanded.

“What is it that I’m looking for exactly?” Octavia asked with her head turned to the side.

“Anything Octavia now go.” Lincoln waited for her to head for the bedroom before heading into the kitchen.

Lincoln started searching the kitchen, but then he found himself thinking about Octavia. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but before he could they started playing out.

_Nine months ago, in Afghanistan Lincoln was on a spec ops mission. His mission was to kill the one they called the sky ripper. She had been mercilessly killing the United States men for about a year now and no one knew why. It was also unclear who’s side the sky ripper was on._

_Lincoln had been on her trail for days before he got a glimpse of her. When he finally saw her, his breath hitched in his throat and he was in shock. The girl was dressed in an all-black form fitting jumpsuit and her hair was slicked back into a ponytail. The girl also adorned a mask. Lincoln had no clue who she was and yet he so was entranced by her._

_After that he lost her trail and the killing stopped. Then he was sent back home to the states, but ever since then he had been trying to find out more this mystery sky ripper girl._

Lincoln hadn’t even thought about the sky ripper until he saw Octavia’s face that morning. He knew that he would never forget what the sky ripper looked like and when he saw Octavia he was in pure shock. This was the girl that he had been chasing for so long and he wanted to uncover all of her secrets so badly. It looked like that was going to have to wait though.

“Lincoln! I think I found something!” Octavia shouted from the bedroom.

Lincoln immediately shut the drawer he was searching in and jogged into the bedroom. Octavia was sitting on the bed where she had seemingly dumped out Lexa’s purse.

When Lincoln got closer he saw that Octavia was holding an unopened envelope. All that was on the envelope was Lexa’s address.

Lincoln scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Then Octavia started opening the envelope. At that exact moment Lincoln’s phone started ringing. When he looked at the screen the Caller ID read Lexa. Lincoln swiped the screen as fast as he could and once he got the phone to his ear they had hung up. “What the hell.” He said in disbelief.

Octavia looked up from the envelope she was opening when she heard a whizzing sound. Octavia was no stranger to bullets being fired. Before Lincoln knew what was going on he was on the ground with Octavia lying on top of him. “We have to get out of here it’s a trap.” Octavia’s lips trembled and Lincoln brought his hand up to her head and started running his fingers through her hair.

“You have good instincts Octavia and thank you for saving me from that bullet.” Lincoln smiled.

Then bullets were raining into the apartment like a hail storm.

Lincoln rolled Octavia off him and did his spec ops hand gestures to tell her to go for the door. Once Octavia set out Lincoln followed behind her.

Now they were bounding down the stairwell and Lincoln had his gun in his hand. When they got to the exit door Octavia peeked out it. Lincoln instantly pulled her back when he heard more bullets being fired.

Octavia now turned to Lincoln. “The car isn’t far I will cover you.” She whispered.

“No, I will cover you.” Lincoln tried to argue, but he somehow knew she was going to get her way.

“You aren’t trained like I am and I think you know that.” Octavia swallowed. “Go I’m a better shot than you.” Octavia assured.

Lincoln walked to the door and before he ran he looked back at Octavia. He could see the fire that was burning in her eyes and with that he ran.

A few seconds later he made it to the truck. Octavia had covered him just like she said she would. Now Lincoln had his gun aimed toward the top of the building where the gunfire had been coming from. He was ready to cover Octavia, but when he looked towards the door she wasn’t there.

Octavia was making her way up the fire escape on the building. Lincoln found himself bounding towards the ladder so he could go after her. Once Lincoln got to the roof he saw Octavia standing over the man, she had already knocked him out, but Lincoln knew what Octavia was planning.

“Octavia don’t. We can arrest him.” Lincoln hoped that Octavia would listen to him.

He watched her as she raised the suppressed weapon toward the man’s head. Lincoln just turned away knowing that the girl had already made up her mind.

Octavia fired the gun. Lincoln walked past Octavia and searched the man for any clues. He didn’t find anything, but then he checked the suit jacket’s pocket. There he found a business card. The front of the card read Taylor Trading Inc. and the back had a phone number.

Lincoln now turned to Octavia and asked, “Have you ever heard of Taylor Trading?”

Octavia looked surprised. “Yeah why?” she asked as she holstered her gun.

“The business card that’s what it says.” Lincoln murmured and he handed the card to Octavia.

“My dad works with these people. I for one wouldn’t do business with them, but my dad doesn’t listen to me.” Lincoln nodded at Octavia.

“Let’s get this back to Raven.” Lincoln said before heading to the car.

\--

Nothing. They had found completely nothing. Lexa’s social media was clean and so was her email. Raven was extremely frustrated and Bellamy had easily sensed it. “Raven why don’t we take a break?” Bellamy offered.

“We don’t deserve one.” Raven snapped.

“Well I for one would love a break.” Monty intervened. “I will be in the hallway if you need me.”

As soon as the Asian boy left Bellamy moved into the seat next to Raven. “Raven listen to me please. You are putting too much pressure on yourself just like I was earlier.” Bellamy reminded.

“I know, but just like you I’m going to blame myself if we can’t save them.” Raven stared into Bellamy’s eyes.

“Then let’s not fail.” Bellamy suggested. “Lincoln and Octavia probably found something at Lexa’s apartment so there is that to look forward to.” Bellamy smiled.

When the door opened Raven jumped out of her seat. “Guess who’s back? Monty asked while he stood in the doorway.

“Lincoln and Octavia?” Raven asked excitedly. Monty nodded and then held the door open for them.

Bellamy stood up immediately at the sight of Octavia. “Why is there blood on you?” Bellamy asked as he crossed the room to his sister.

“We were attacked.” She responded quietly.

Bellamy’s eyes shifted to Lincoln hoping that he would give up some answers.

“We had just got to Lexa’s apartment and started searching. Then Octavia found an envelope in Lexa’s bag. She called me over and we were about to open it when bullets started firing into the apartment. We immediately abandoned the apartment and went for the stairs, then Octavia covered me so I could get to the car. I was waiting for Octavia to get to the car and that’s when I saw her climbing the building. She was going after the shooter. When I got to the roof they were fighting for Octavia’s gun and it went off.” Lincoln lied. He looked over at Octavia who didn’t even blink when he lied for her.

Bellamy nodded and Raven looked like she was going to explode. “Did you find anything?” Raven asked while tapping her foot.

“We found the envelope which I haven’t opened yet and I pulled a business card off the shooter.” Lincoln simply stated.

“A business card?” Bellamy asked utterly confused.

Lincoln pulled out the business card and handed it to Bellamy. When Bellamy read the card, his eyes widened and he quickly glanced at his sister. “How did I not think about this before.”

“Think about what?” Raven asked.

“Taylor Trading was our go to company until this year.” Bellamy said plainly.

“Yeah until they double crossed our dad.” Octavia added.

“It says here that the company is ran by Nia Taylor.” Monty butted in. “She also has two daughters Ontari and Anya, but Anya is Ontari’s half-sister.” He read straight from the computer screen.

“So, you guys are saying that Nia Taylor kidnapped Clarke and Lexa just to get back at your dad?” Raven asked.

“That’s exactly what we are saying.” Bellamy commented.

“There is something that you guys don’t know.” Lincoln swallowed hard.

\--

Lexa was still sitting in the darkness. She assumed that it had been about a day since she was kidnapped, but she wasn’t sure. Then she heard a door creak open. Someone walked over to her and they removed the cloth from her eyes.

“Hey sis.” Anya said.

Lexa’s eyes widened at the sight of her and she went to speak, but she still had a gag in her mouth.

“Nice to see you too.” Anya replied rudely. “Meeting you like this is just the cherry on top of my week.” The brunette girl said sarcastically and then she smiled.

If Lexa hadn’t been restrained Anya would have a black eye right now. Lexa found herself thinking of Clarke again. Lexa didn’t care what her sister did to herself, but if she intended to do those things to someone else.

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Anya’s voice. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Anya grabbed Lexa’s chin and forced the girl to look at her. Then she removed her gag.

“Why are you doing this?” Lexa glared at her sister.

“You already know the answer to that. You had the life that I always wanted Lexa and for that…well you will see.” Anya laughed mischievously.

“The other girl you kidnapped? What have you done with her?” Lexa wanted to throw up when she found herself asking that question. But just because she hated Clarke didn’t mean that she wanted her to get hurt.

“She’s fine for now.” Anya admitted easily.

“Where is she?” Lexa asked. Anya nodded towards the corner of the room and when Lexa looked over she saw Clarke curled up in the corner. “You always wondered why dad didn’t want you. Well this was one of the reasons.” Lexa said and then she spit in her sister’s face.

“You are going to pay for that.” Anya approached her sister. “Better yet let’s have Clarke pay for it.” Anya smiled.

Lexa knew that if she didn’t do something Anya was going to hurt Clarke. She couldn’t let someone else get hurt because of her actions. “You bitch!” Lexa yelled and then she ran for the door. She found it weird that her legs weren’t tied up, but it didn’t matter anyway because Anya tackled her to the ground.

Then Anya’s phone started ringing right before she was going to hit Lexa. Lexa sighed and watched as her sister answered her phone. “What.” Anya snapped. Then the person on the other line said something. Anya responded with a, “Be right there.” Then Lexa saw her sister hang up the phone. “You got lucky this time Lexa.” Anya growled. “Sit tight.”

Then Anya left. Lexa didn’t know what to think anymore. She knew one thing though. She was going to have to put her differences with Clarke aside and protect her.

\--

“Lexa has a half-sister.” Lincoln announced.

“Oh god please don’t let it be Anya.” Raven begged, her eyes were pleading with Lincoln’s.

“It’s Anya Taylor. They both have the same dad.” Lincoln watched Raven facepalm her forehead.

“And here I thought we were making progress.” Raven replied. “This is like starting from square one.” Raven slammed her hands down on the table.

Bellamy moved over to Raven. “Raven, this is progress, now we may have an idea of where they are.”

“Yeah I know a dozen different places they could be.” Octavia informed her team.

“Now I can hack into their database and we can find out what they don’t want us to know.” Monty rejoiced.

“Okay you start hacking Monty and Octavia you sit with him and tell him everything you know about the company.” Raven insisted. “Bellamy, we need to come up with something to tell your dad.” She eyed Bellamy. “And Lincoln what would you like to do?” Raven asked cautiously. She was still unsure of how Lincoln fit into this especially since he was related to Lexa and Anya.

“I will help Octavia and Monty. You can go with Bellamy I will keep everything under control.” Lincoln assured with a wink. Raven walked over and hugged Lincoln. Then she and Bellamy left the room.

They had been walking silently for a few minutes now and Raven wondered what Bellamy was going to say to his father. Then Bellamy got into the elevator, Raven knew this wasn’t the way to the Oval Office, but she followed him anyway. “Where are we going?” she looked Bellamy deep in the eye.

“You’ll see.” He grinned and then clasped his hands together in front of him.

The doors of the elevator opened to the third floor. Raven was amazed at how large the white house was. This floor seemed to have even more rooms than the first or second. Suddenly Bellamy stopped causing Raven to run right into him.

“Sorry.” Raven whispered.

Bellamy turned back to the door and then he knocked twice. About ten seconds passed and then the door opened. Raven’s eyes widened when she saw Abby Griffin, the First Lady of the United States, standing in front of her.

“Bellamy, Raven, please come in.” The woman greeted them with a head nod and ushered them into her room.

“Thank you for meeting with us Abby.” Bellamy thanked Abby as they followed her to the chairs that surrounded a coffee table.

As Abby sat down she said, “Bellamy, there is no reason for you to thank me you are my son.” Abby’s eyes watered and so did Bellamy’s.

“We have a situation and I have to keep dad out of it. I was hoping I could trust you and I’m hoping you will trust me for Clarke’s sake.”

“Of course, you can trust me.” Abby dipped her head and moved to the edge of her seat to prepare for the sensitive information.

“Henry Woods is a traitor and he was behind the kidnapping.” Bellamy spoke quickly.

Raven cringed at the sound of Henry’s name and Abby had a horrified look on her face.

“Are you sure?” Abby asked.

“Yes, we have the footage to prove it.” Raven stepped in. “He was like a father to me and he betrayed me, I can only imagine how Lexa will feel when she finds out.” Raven commented.

“What do you want me to do Bellamy?” Abby asked with a determined look on her face.

“I need you to keep this to yourself and also keep an eye on Henry. If I told dad, Henry would know that we were on to him. If that happens we lose the advantage and maybe even Clarke and Lexa. That can’t happen.” Bellamy pushed his tears away. He wanted to be strong for Abby.

“I understand Bellamy, I will help you guys. I will try to contact you at least once a day.” Abby informed.

“Thank you, Abby.” Raven dipped her head in appreciation for the women. They were going to need all the help they could get.

Bellamy stood now and walked over to Abby. He helped her up and then immediately hugged her. Raven watched as they both drew strength from each other. Raven had the completely wrong idea when it came to Bellamy and the whole presidential family. She was glad that they were what she thought they weren’t.

Bellamy finally released Abby. They said their final goodbyes and then Raven and Bellamy left.

As they walked back to the tech room Bellamy kept bumping into Raven. He wasn’t doing it on purpose he was just tired and she wasn’t paying attention. The next time he bumped into her she slipped her hand into his. Bellamy had a surprised look on his face and he blushed, but he didn’t say anything. They knew they both needed each other and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Leave me a comment and let me know. If you enjoyed reading then also leave a kudos. I hope to post the next chapter within the week and with hurricane Erma coming right for me I think I will have some extra time. So as long as I have power I should be posting the next chapter in under a week or exactly a week.


	3. The Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I updated this, but I am back with another chapter. I had a part of this written for a while and I just couldn't finish it. Now I have my mojo back and here is the finished product. As always happy reading!

A week had passed, and Raven had been non-stop preparing for the upcoming events. The letter that Lincoln and Octavia found in Lexa’s apartment opened a whole new door for the team. The letter was an invitation to a gala that Taylor Trading was hosting.

Raven was able to take the invitation and copy it. She looked down at the invitations in her hands and smiled. This was so going to work.

“What are you smiling about?” Bellamy asked as he walked up behind her.

Raven turned around and held out the invitations. “These look better than I expected.”

Bellamy scanned them before looking back at Raven. “Yeah they do.” He smirked.

“What?” Raven asked.

“It is nice to see you smiling, that’s all.” Bellamy commented.

Raven playfully hit him and said, “Don’t go getting soft on me Bellamy.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He stepped closer to Raven.

Raven’s heart started beating faster and she was suddenly nervous. “I should probably get these to Monty.” She looked into Bellamy’s eyes before slipping by him and leaving the room.

Bellamy turned and watched Raven leave. Ever since they had held hands in the hallway Raven had been either ignoring him or cutting their conversations short.  He was determined to get through to her and he didn’t care what it took.

\--

“Do you have the invitations?” Monty asked as he swiveled his chair towards the door.

“No, I just decided to go for a random tour around the white house.” The sarcasm dripped from her words and she placed her hands on her hips.

Monty glared at her before pulling the invitations out of her hands. He looked them over carefully and then he looked back at Raven. “These are perfect.” He smiled at Raven.

“Your welcome.” Raven replied and ruffled his hair. “Did you get them on the list?” she inquired.

“I’m still working on it.” Monty informed and then he rolled his chair back over to the computer.

Raven walked up behind him and shook her head. “The event is in eight hours Monty.” Raven reminded.

“I need your help getting by their security.” He admitted sheepishly as he looked up at Raven.

“You are lucky I love you, now move over.” Raven commanded and she took a seat and in two minutes she had bypassed their security. “There.” She said as she brushed her hands together.

Monty moved back in front of the computer and continued working. When the door opened Raven turned around. She swallowed hard when she saw that is was Bellamy. Lately she couldn’t be around him without getting nervous.

“How do I look?” Octavia asked when she entered the room.

Raven eyed her and her new gown that they had purchased just for the gala. “You look good Octavia, but don’t forget your mask.” Raven reminded the younger girl.

“Mask?” Octavia had a perplexed look.

“Yeah it’s a masquerade gala. Which is perfect for us.” Raven smiled.

“That is really convenient.” Octavia commented. She had agreed to be the one to go undercover, but this gala just seemed fishy.

“O, I wouldn’t be sending you to the gala if I knew it was a trap. Anyways you are going to have Lincoln with you.” Bellamy reminded.

“And Monty will be here if you need anything.” Raven stated.

“What about you?” Octavia asked.

Raven stared at the floor. “I’m going back to my apartment.”

“Why?” Bellamy spoke up immediately.

Raven lifted her gaze and her eyes met Bellamy’s right away. “I just need to go get some things. Never mind that though, I want you and Lincoln here at five sharp, so we can go over the plan.” Raven commanded.

Octavia nodded and left the room.

“And you better not mess that dress up before tonight!” Raven shouted at the younger girl.

Bellamy now approached Raven. “You didn’t tell me that you were leaving today?” He had his hands on his hips and he looked like a concerned parent.

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Raven shrugged.

“Let me accompany you.” Bellamy blurted.

Raven shook her head. “No, I need you here.”

“Raven…” He was cut off when Raven’s hand shot in the air.

“Enough Bellamy, you need to be here in case anything goes wrong.” She explained hoping that he would understand.

Then they had a stare down, neither of them were willing to give up, but finally Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He mumbled and dropped his head.

“I will only be a few hours anyway. Nothing to worry about.” She smiled and took a seat next to Monty.

\--

Seven days.

It had been seven days since Lexa had seen sunlight. Anya had visited her each day and it was normally just to give her another bruise. The situation could be worse though. A guard brought them one meal a day and he also provided as much water as Lexa asked for.

She wasn’t even concerned about her situation anymore because she knew her dad would save her eventually. Lexa jumped when she heard a noise from the corner.

The room was pitch black, so she couldn’t see at all. Lexa knew it was Clarke making the noises, but she kept forgetting that she was there. She hadn’t talked to Clarke or even looked at her. She could only imagine what the other girl was going through. Lexa had been trained for this type of situation in the military. Despite not liking Clarke, she couldn’t help but feel bad for her.

“How are you so calm?” Clarke’s voice was scratchy and soft.

Lexa blinked, she was confused. Neither of them had said a word to each other for seven days. Why now? “I’ve been trained for situations such as these.” Lexa scoffed, but she immediately regretted her arrogance. She suddenly didn’t understand why she disliked Clarke and she figured now was as good a time as any to bury the hatchet. “I’m sorry Clarke.” Lexa whispered.

“No, you aren’t. You have never liked me not one bit and I didn’t even do anything to you.” Clarke’s eyes watered.

“You are right, you haven’t done anything to me. I guess I just have always envied you.” Lexa spoke a little louder.

Clarke was confused. Lexa had a great life why on earth would she envy her? “Why would you be envious of me?” Clarke asked.

Lexa felt her throat close a little bit when she went to speak. She took a deep breath and then she said, “You have a loving mother.”

“And you are claiming that you don’t have a mother?” Clarke was extremely confused.

Lexa went to respond, but then the door flew open. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Ontari asked as she looked behind her.

When Ontari moved out of the doorway Lexa’s eyes widened. “Costia?” Lexa practically choked on her name. “What the hell are you doing here?” Lexa growled.

“Oh me? I’m just taking a tour with my girlfriend.” Costia walked over to Ontari and grabbed her hand.

Costia should’ve just taken a knife and stabbed Lexa because that would’ve felt better than this.

“What’s wrong Lex? Did you really think that I left you to go and pursue my dream?” Costia laughed at the thought of Lexa being naïve.

_The last time Lexa heard those words was a year ago._

_“Costia I love you, please don’t leave me.” Lexa begged._

_“I’m sorry Lex, I have to go and pursue my dreams.” Costia replied._

_“What about us?” Lexa tried to reason with Costia, but it was no use._

_“I can’t put you in this position therefore once I leave we are over.” Costia looked away from Lexa._

_Lexa’s eyes widened. “No if you are going to do it I want you to do it right now.” Lexa growled._

_“Fine goodbye Lexa.”_

_“No Costia wait, I didn’t mean it! Wait!” Lexa yelled after her, but Costia never looked back._

Lexa felt a tear run down her cheek as she watched Costia walk over to Clarke.

“Why hello Clarke.” Costia ran one of her fingers along the edge of Clarke’s face. “You are going to be very useful to us. How much do you think your step-dad will pay to get you back?” The brunette inquired.

“It’s Costco, right?” Clarke replied and then she continued with, “Well Costco I don’t think my dad will give you a cent of his money. He is too smart to just settle with paying the ransom and I feel like you would know that if your parents hadn’t of named you after a warehouse store.”

Lexa was in shock, she couldn’t believe that Clarke had just made fun of Costia.

“How about you shut up.” Costia threatened.

“Why don’t you get your hands off me?” Clarke threatened back.

Ontari stepped forward now. “Oh, what are you going to do Clarke?”

Clarke just glared at the two of them. “That’s right you aren’t going to do anything.” Costia sneered and Clarke shut her eyes.

“How about you get away from her?” Lexa spoke up. She was sick and tired of the two of them already, but if they were going to be harassing anyone then she wanted them harassing her.

“Okay but only since you asked so nicely.” Costia now sauntered over to Lexa. When their faces were inches apart she whispered, “I want you to know that I never loved you.”

“Why don’t you just send Anya in here, so she can beat the crap out of me. That would be better than wasting my life listening to you two idiots.” Lexa fired back, but she knew that her words didn’t hurt half as bad as Costia’s did.

“No can do its moving day. Now get your asses up.” Ontari growled.

Lexa looked over at Clarke and saw her looking right back at her. It seemed that they were fighting for the same side and that was the way it needed to be from now on.

\--

Octavia and Lincoln walked into the lab right at five twenty-nine.

Raven was pacing in the room and when she saw them enter she started breathing again.

“Okay listen up. You are there to find out any type of information that could be useful to us. I need you guys to be very careful because getting caught isn’t an option. Also steer clear of Nia Taylor, but make sure you keep a close eye on Ontari and Anya. I have a feeling one of them can lead us right to Clarke and Lexa.” Raven explained.

“Is that it?” Octavia asked.

“No, we also need you to bug Nia’s phone.” Monty stood up from the computer and walked over to the three of them.

Octavia looked at Raven and then back at Monty. “Didn’t you just tell me to steer clear of Nia? Or am I going crazy?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah Raven told you to stay away from her, but to bug her phone you don’t need to get close to her.” Monty looked at the tech in his hand.

“What do we have to do.” Lincoln spoke up.

Monty stepped forward and dropped the gadget into Lincoln’s hand. “This is what I like to call Jeff, he is a tiny robot that can do just about anything.” Monty said.

“Why is it named Jeff?” Lincoln asked.

“Because that is what I wanted to name it, but never mind that. This tiny robot is going to bug Nia’s phone all you have to do is command it to.” Monty turned around to grab something off the desk. “This earpiece is for you to communicate with me and the robot.”

“You want me to talk to a robot?”

“Yes Lincoln, I want you to talk to a robot.” Monty rolled his eyes at Lincolns lack of knowledge.

When the door opened everyone turned their attention to it.

“What?” Bellamy asked as he shut the door behind him.

As Bellamy walked over to Raven, Monty resumed talking to Lincoln and Octavia.

Raven looked up at Bellamy, silently admiring him that was until Bellamy looked down at her. She immediately looked away and blushed. Why was she like this? Raven didn’t understand why she couldn’t own up to liking Bellamy. It had only been a week, but they have already connected on so many levels.

“Raven.” Bellamy said. “Earth to Raven.” Bellamy waved his hands in front of her face. When he finally got her attention, he spoke again, “Its time.”

Raven stepped back into the circle and said, “I love all of you guys and this is just step number one in our mission of saving Lexa and Clarke. Good luck Lincoln and Octavia and when I return I want to be graced with good news alright?” Raven looked at each one of them.

Lincoln and Octavia nodded. “Be safe O.” Bellamy grabbed his sister and hugged her.

“You better let go before Raven kills you for messing up my dress.” Octavia warned.

Bellamy released her and watched as she left the room with Lincoln following behind her.

Monty now came up behind Raven and Bellamy. He grabbed them and said, “They grow up so, fast don’t they?”

Raven and Bellamy just smiled at Monty. Raven was never going to get tired of Monty’s adorable antics.

“Please god let this go well.” Raven whispered to herself before walking out the door.

\--

Raven got to her apartment in forty-five minutes. Her mind was swirling the whole way there and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Once she got into the apartment she shut the door and locked it behind her. Raven stopped when she heard music coming from Monty’s bedroom. Raven immediately grabbed a kitchen knife and approached the room.

The door was closed, and Raven took a deep breath as she pushed herself up against the wall. She was just about to open the door when someone walked out of the room.

All Raven heard was screaming and it was coming from the intruder. “Who the hell are you?” Raven yelled as she pointed the knife towards him.

The man immediately put his hands up. “I’m Jasper.” He whispered.

“What are you doing in my apartment Jasper?” Raven eyed him.

“Monty told me the apartment was his.”

Raven slowly lowered the knife. “You know Monty?”

“Yeah he is my boyfriend.” Jasper stated nonchalantly.

“What?” Raven was in complete in total shock. She had been living with Monty for over a year now, she should’ve known if he had a boyfriend.

Jasper leaned up against the wall. “We have been dating for about three months now.” He commented.

“How did I not know about this?” Raven was still so confused.

“Well normally you are up hacking all night and I’m here during the day. Then you normally sleep all day, so we have never met, and Monty told me that it would happen when it happened.” Jasper shrugged.

“I didn’t even know he was gay.” Raven admitted. How could she not know that her best friend was gay? Her whole life really was a lie.

Jasper walked past Raven and into the kitchen. “Yeah he is really good about hiding it. I still love him though. No matter what he does or where he is he always puts a smile on my face.” Jasper stared off into space.

“I wish that I had something like that.” Raven whispered. She could have something like that if she wanted to, but she was just too stubborn to even consider it.

“Yeah it hits you when you least expect it. That means there is no way to be ready for it and that right there is the beauty of it all. Well, it was nice meeting you Raven. I am going to head out now, but I now know to never come over unannounced in fear of getting stabbed of course.” Jasper chuckled, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door.

Raven was left standing by the door with her mouth hanging open. She didn’t know whether she wanted to scream or cry. She had so much pressure weighing down on her right now. Before she knew what was happening she collapsed to the floor and curled up in a ball.

\--

Bellamy had watched Raven leave the lab and he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wanted to go after her, but he had to give her a head start.

In the meantime, Bellamy prepped Monty on what to do while he wasn’t there. Bellamy just sat in a chair and watched the minutes slowly tick by. Fifteen minutes after Raven left Bellamy left. He had just gotten to her apartment when he received his first text from Monty.

_They will be arriving in twenty minutes._

He sent him a quick okay before hopping out of the car. On his way up to the apartment he passed a guy jamming out to music in his car. When he got to the door he didn’t even bother knocking he just opened it.

When he stepped into the apartment he saw Raven sitting on the ground. “Raven what’s wrong?” He asked as he bent down next to her.

Raven wiped away some of her tears. “I don’t know, I’m just really overwhelmed, and I don’t feel good at all.”

Bellamy looked right into Raven’s big brown eyes. “It’s okay Raven, Lincoln and O are going to be just fine.”

“It’s not just them.” She whispered.

Bellamy understood exactly how Raven was feeling because he felt overwhelmed too. “I know but we need to be strong for them.” Bellamy reminded.

“What if I can’t?” Raven’s voice broke.

It broke Bellamy’s heart to see Raven like this. “Then I will be strong for you.” Bellamy brushed some of Raven’s tears away before helping her up.

When he got Raven off the floor she collapsed into him completely. He listened as she cried into his shoulder. He walked over to the couch and placed Raven down on it.

“You need to get some sleep Raven.” Bellamy eyed Raven with a stern look.

“What about the gala?” Raven spoke softly.

Bellamy looked down at his watch. “Don’t you worry about that. They know what they are doing.” He swallowed and hoped that Lincoln and Octavia knew what they were doing.

\--

“You ready?” Octavia asked Lincoln who looked distraught.

“Of course, I’m ready. I was born for this same as you.” Lincoln said with seriousness.

When the limo rolled to a stop in front of the gala Lincoln exited the limo and he helped Octavia out as well. The two of them now walked arm and arm into the gala.

“You have the invitations, right?” Octavia whispered.

Lincoln just glared at her before tapping on the outside of his suit. He didn’t understand why Octavia had to second guess him.

“Invitations please.” The doorman commanded.

Lincoln pulled the invitations out of his suit and handed them to the man. The man looked at the invitations and then back up at Lincoln and Octavia.

“Okay you are good to go! Enjoy your night!”

Lincoln felt Octavia let out a breath of relief just as he did.

They were in.

“We are in.” Lincoln whispered to Monty.

“Okay just stick to the plan. In and out and keep a sharp eye out.” Monty’s voice sounded in Lincolns ear.

Lincoln felt Octavia lean into him and when he looked down at her he saw her nodding to the second floor. When Lincoln looked up he saw Anya Taylor descending the stairs with her sister Ontari.

They both shared a look and then they walked off in opposite directions.

\--

“Have fun being stuck in here. The gala doesn’t end until two a.m.” Costia laughed before walking out of the room.

Lexa and Clarke were in a tiny room with a dim light on. Lexa found it nice that they didn’t leave her and Clarke in the dark, but she was still extremely annoyed.

“What’s the deal between you two?” Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Lexa was confused by Clarke’s question.

“Costia and you. You have a history with her, don’t you?”

Lexa nodded, and she wasn’t sure how to explain it to Clarke.

“Did you love her?” Clarke asked.

“Yes.” Lexa replied, and she made sure not to make eye contact with Clarke. “She was mine and I loved her. Then she broke my heart and left me alone.” Lexa felt a tear run down her cheek. “But it turns out that she never loved me, and she is now with Ontari. That is just the cherry on top of it all.” She muttered and leaned her head back against the wall.

“Hey, there is no need to hurt yourself. Costia will get what she deserves.” Clarke commented.

\--

Octavia pulled Lincoln off to the side of the room. “How is it that we have walked through this whole mansion and not found Nia?” Octavia asked.

“I don’t know, let me see if Monty knows anything. Monty, you there?” Lincoln asked.

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Where might we find Nia Taylor? We have been everywhere, and we haven’t seen her once.” Lincoln was desperate for information.

“Maybe that’s because she doesn’t show up until it’s time for the awards.”

“Awards?” Lincoln muttered as he looked at Octavia.

“Yes awards? Her company is weird okay, but I was doing some digging and its says she will arrive when the awards start. So, for now just focus on Ontari and Anya.”

Lincoln nodded and then realized Monty couldn’t see him. “Copy that.”

“What did he say?” Octavia asked.

“She won’t show up until the awards start.”

“I didn’t know there was going to be awards…” Octavia trailed off.

“Me neither, let’s go get something to drink.” Lincoln tugged on Octavia’s arm and as they walked down the hallway he smiled. This was something that he could get used too.

“Hey you.” Lincoln turned immediately at the sound of someone calling out for him or Octavia. “Oh, I’m sorry I thought you were one of my security guards.” The girl laughed.

“It’s okay I get that a lot.” Lincoln responded seriously.

The girl looked down at her watch and her eyes widened, “I have to go, but enjoy the party.” As she walked by Octavia threw a bug on her.

“What did you do that for?” Lincoln whispered.

“That was Anya Taylor and we need to know what she knows.” Octavia stated. “And how do you not know what she looks like? Isn’t she apart of your family?”

“I’ve never met her.” Lincoln walked away from Octavia.

“Lincoln where are you going?”

He stopped and turned around. “To find out some answers.”

\--

Lincoln walked in the same direction that Anya set off in. He was determined to leave this event with some piece of information. He didn’t care what he had to do to get it. When he looked back he saw Octavia shaking her head at him. He just looked straight ahead and kept going. He honestly thought that Octavia would follow him, but she seemed to be able to fend for herself, so he wasn’t concerned for her.

Anya was set on a destination because once she had moved on from Lincoln and Octavia she didn’t stop once. Lincoln hoped that she would lead him right to his cousin and Clarke.

When Anya stopped to talk to a woman, Lincoln grabbed a drink from the nearby bar.

“Lincoln what are you doing?” Monty’s voice flooded through the ear piece.

“I’m following Anya why?” Lincoln asked clearly annoyed.

“Octavia doesn’t deem it wise.”

“I don’t care what Octavia thinks I can handle myself. I am here to find out information not to stand idly by and hope it comes to me.” Lincoln saw Anya move out of the corner of his eye. He took one last sip of his drink and then went after her.

He had followed her for a good ten minutes and they were now upstairs. Lincoln was sneaking to the best of his ability, but when Anya turned around he had no where to go.

“Can I help you?” Anya asked.

Lincoln had no clue what to say to her. “I was just looking for the bathroom.” He lied.

“How did you even get up here? I have my security everywhere.” Anya was angry. She didn’t like when people one upped her.

“I just walked up the stairs, no one tried to stop me.” Lincoln shrugged.

“Who are you?” Anya eyed Lincoln up and down.

“I’m no one important.” He announced.

Anya shook her head, “I find that hard to believe. Take off your mask.”

“I won’t be doing that.” Lincoln started backing up.

“Don’t make me do this the hard way.” Anya reached for the gun on her hip.

Lincoln was still backing away slowly and when Anya went to raise her gun he ran down the rest of the hallway. He knew that Anya wouldn’t shoot because she didn’t want to scare the guests at the gala or that is what he hoped. When he ran around the next corner he could hear Anya’s footsteps pounding on the floor behind him.

He needed a plan and fast because once he got back to the party it would be harder to escape. As Lincoln ran he looked behind him to make sure Anya couldn’t see him. When he didn’t see her in the hallway he opened a door and slipped into it. He listened as Anya ran by and he was about to leave when he heard a noise.

He turned around and saw that he was in a bedroom, and to the right he could hear running water. He stepped forward and saw that it was a bathroom and the door was ajar.

He slowly scanned the rest of the room and when he saw a closet with a padlock on it, he ran over to it. He immediately pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and then he went to work on removing the lock.

Lincoln was about to open the closet door when he heard the shower turn off. He looked for somewhere to hide as he relocked the padlock. The bed was his best bet and as soon as he was under it a woman walked into the room from the bathroom. He was trying to make out the conversation that the woman was having.

“Just get it done. I am sick and tired of waiting.” The woman commanded.

He listened as someone muttered on the other end of the phone and right now he wished that he could bug that phone.

“I already told you the plan and you know where we are holding them. I have been sending Anya in daily to remind your little brat who is in charge.” The woman laughed.

Lincoln gasped, they weren’t only holding Lexa they were beating her. He couldn’t wait to snap Henry’s neck at the end of this.

“I have doubled the security at the gala. They won’t try to do anything here. Especially because they are looking elsewhere for Lexa and Clarke.” The woman paused. “Henry listen to me, I know that you put that nineteen-year-old girl in charge because you knew that she couldn’t do it. You said it yourself that they haven’t reported back any findings. You did a good job convincing the president to kick out professionals and hire one illegal hacker. I don’t take that for granted, but you have to trust me when I say that they would never even think for a second that Clarke and Lexa could be here.”

The lightbulb went off in Lincoln’s head. It all made sense now. Raven and Bellamy were better at playing the game then he thought, and he would have to thank them later. For now, he needed to escape and find Octavia.

“Henry, the awards are in fifteen minutes and I am already running late I need to go.”

Lincoln knew this was his opportunity to escape, but he never would’ve thought that he would encounter Nia Taylor like this. When she entered the bathroom, he released one of his tiny robots to bug her phone.

“Monty, I found Nia and I just bugged her phone. Please tell me it worked.” Lincoln whispered as he slid out from under the bed.

“Oh, it worked! We are in!” Monty yelled.

Lincoln’s eyes widened at the loud noise and he hurried towards the door. Once he was in the hallway he responded. “Yeah I also have some other information...”

He stopped talking when Anya entered the hallway he was walking down.

“You!” she growled.

Lincoln started running right away. He wasn’t about to wait around to see what she was going to do to him.

“Where is Octavia?” Lincoln asked in between his sharp breaths.

“Uhhhh I don’t know.”

“I need you to find out right now.” Lincoln said with urgency. When he made it to the stairs he walked down them and into one of the adjacent rooms. He was catching his breath when he saw Anya run by the room with her guards. “Monty,” Lincoln whispered, “where is she?”

“She was right where you left her until she disconnected her ear piece.”

“She what.” Lincoln was angry they were supposed to be working as a team. He understood that it was his fault for leaving her alone, but he shuddered at the one memory he had of her in Afghanistan. “I’m not leaving here without her.”

“You have to Lincoln. You staying there could jeopardize the whole mission!” Monty yelled.

Lincoln just shook his head. “No, I will get her out of here. We aren’t losing anyone else to these people.” He sighed and then he set out to find Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments. I love hearing from you guys and it honestly fuels my want to write when I see that you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am. I have already started the next chapter I want to say I will have it up in a week, but it might take two thanks to finals.


	4. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter and thank you for all the love you guys are giving this story. I really appreciate the feedback that I get. I wrote from some new point of views in this chapter, so let me know what you think! As always happy reading!

Octavia was irritated, and it wasn’t because of the gown she was wearing or because of the uppity rich people at the gala. It was because Lincoln was being an idiot. He seemed to think that he knew exactly what they needed to do, but as always, he was wrong.

She was tired of him thinking that she didn’t know anything. That is why she let him go off on his own earlier. The last thing that she wanted to do was turn off her earpiece, but it seemed like her only choice especially since she needed a clear head for what she was about to do.

The second floor was quieter than the first floor. It was kind of eerie and it didn’t faze her in the least. As she walked down the hallway she looked for something. Earlier when they were entering the mansion she noticed that the building not only had two floors it had three floors.

Now she just had to figure out how to get to the third floor.

Octavia had been in plenty of situations like this and since Nia, Anya, and Ontari were all here she knew that there was no way Lexa and Clarke weren’t. After she walked down another hallway she heard some yelling. She ran towards the noise and when she peeked her head around the corner she saw Lincoln running away from Anya.

Just fantastic. That was exactly what they needed. She just rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway. She would have to deal with Lincoln later.

Once she figured out how to get onto the third floor she thought about where she would hide people. She is no stranger to this type of work. This is not her first time rescuing someone from a kidnapping.

As she pushed open the stairwell door she looked both ways. It was extremely dark out here, so she pulled her flashlight out to double check for anything suspicious. Once she started down the hallway, she stopped in front of the very first door.

There was something about it and Octavia felt the smile creep across her face as she pushed the door open.

The room was empty, but that was what she was expecting. Putting your victims in the first room closest to the stairwell would be to easy. Now putting them in the room behind the first room that was genius.

Octavia shined her light towards the back of the room and saw what looked like a door. When she reached it, she tugged on the large black padlock. When were these people going to learn? A padlock won’t stop anyone with determination and a bobby pin.

In seconds the padlock popped open and she tossed it onto the floor. This door was a little harder to open, but it was nothing that she couldn’t handle.

“Clarke?!” Octavia yelled and ran over to her sister. She had found them. This wasn’t the plan though and the tough thing was she was going to have to leave Clarke here.

“Octavia?” Clarke gasped and lifted her head off the wall. “How did you find us?”

The us made Octavia glance around the room. When she saw Lexa leaning against the other wall she took a deep breath. For a second she had forgotten about Lexa.

“I’m a spy remember?” Octavia joked. “Are you guys okay?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“I am just happy to see you.” Clarke smiled back at her sister.

“Woods are you good?” Octavia didn’t have a great relationship with Lexa, but she couldn’t ignore her, not now.

“Just fine.” Lexa said sarcastically. “You know I am surprised you had time in your schedule to save your older sister Kane. Especially with what you’ve been doing in Afghanistan.”

Octavia was in shock that Lexa would speak that way in front of Clarke. No one was supposed to know what was going on in Afghanistan especially not Lexa. And using her last name? What was this second grade? If Lexa thought getting to her would be that easy than she was very wrong.

“How about you shut it Woods.” Octavia threw back. Two could play the insult game.

“Only if you ask nicely. _Kane_.”

The way Lexa enunciated her last name nearly set her on fire. She was in front of Lexa in seconds.

“Octavia don’t.” Clarke snapped at her sister.

Lexa glared at Octavia.

Octavia glared at Lexa.

It was a Mexican standoff.

“Stay out of this Clarke,” Octavia huffed.

“You can hit me if you want but my big sister already beat you to it. That would mean you would be taking second place in this competition Kane. And it would be a real shame to tarnish your already perfect record.” Lexa sneered.

Octavia was shocked. Apparently, Lexa was stressed because normally she wouldn’t come at her in such a verbal way. She and Lexa always avoided each other at all costs because of their mutual hatred for each other. But if it came down to it Octavia would lay her life down for her that is just the type of person she is.

She took a step away from Lexa and clasped her hands together behind her back. “You can say whatever you want Lexa. It’s not going to change the fact that we are going to have to work together. Now I know if Lincoln were here right now then you wouldn’t be acting like this. So, I am going to overlook this small disagreement. Sound fair?”

Lexa’s face when from a sneer to a look of shock at the sound of her older cousin’s name. “No, it doesn’t sound fair, but Lincoln is here?” Lexa asked still in shock.

“Well duh, and he would be with me right now if he wasn’t such an arrogant idiot.” Octavia commented and then she turned her ear piece back on. “Monty, you there?”

“What the hell Octavia I have been trying to reach you for the past ten minutes!”

“Just tell Lincoln to come to the third floor. I found them.”

“You found them—”

“Now Monty I don’t have all day.” Octavia sighed as she turned off her ear piece again.

“Octavia?” Clarke asked sheepishly.

Octavia looked over at her sister and saw the look of fear on her face.

“You didn’t intend on finding us today, did you?” Clarke cocked her head to the side.

Octavia dropped her eyes to the floor and focused on a piece of the floorboard. She really didn’t want to tell them the truth because of the whole situation. She wanted to wait to speak with Lincoln, but Clarke jumped the gun.

“How do you figure?” Octavia cringed at the liveliness in her voice. Why the fuck did she answer Clarke with a question. She knew that Clarke could read right through her being an idiot.

“Because I know that you wouldn’t wear a five-thousand-dollar gown on a rescue mission.” Clarke laughed.

“It depends on the mission.” Octavia mumbled.

“Stop it with the run around and just tell her the damn truth already.” Lexa snapped from her corner.

Octavia didn’t understand why Lexa was being such a bitch. She was giving her every chance to not be one. Okay well in the beginning they were both egging each other on, but she was trying to be the bigger person now.

“Maybe when you stop being so hostile.” Octavia blurted. There goes trying to be the bigger person she really needs to get her anger in check. “I mean why are you waiting on me to tell it when you already know the answer?” Octavia countered with a smug look.

“Fine.” Lexa growled. “Clarke,” Lexa turned her head towards the blonde, “Octavia didn’t come here to rescue us, she merely stumbled upon us in search of more information.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, she hated how smart Lexa was. That was one area that she wasn’t so good in.

“Your lucky I am even here at all. If it weren’t for Raven, then you guys wouldn’t have a prayer of being saved.”

“Raven.” Lexa whispered. “My best friend Raven?”

Octavia nodded. “Yes. She put together a team and that is why I am here.” Octavia turned when she heard foot steps in the hallway.

“Be quiet. I will be right back.” Octavia whispered.

\--

Bellamy was currently pacing around the apartment. He didn’t like not being in control. He was freaking out especially because Monty hadn’t reported back to him yet. He had been watching Raven sleep for two hours now. That meant Octavia and Lincoln will have been at the gala for at least an hour and a half. That is more than enough time for things to go wrong and he knew that.

He stopped moving when he saw Raven’s eyes shoot open. He was by her side in a second. “Raven it’s okay, you’re okay.” He talked slowly, and he placed his hands on her knees.

Raven was breathing heavily, and her eyes darted around the room. Bellamy noticed this immediately and he grabbed her chin and tilted it down at him. “Look at me, and tell me what is going on.”

“It’s a trap. We sent them in there and it’s a trap!” Raven shouted.

“No, they are fine Monty just checked in.” Bellamy assured.

Raven stared at him for a second and then relaxed. “I want to talk to Monty.” Raven said as she went to move.

Bellamy stood up and blocked her. “He said that he will radio back in twenty minutes. He needs to keep the radio open for Lincoln and O.”

Raven slumped back into the couch and crossed her arms. “This was my plan you know. I would like some credit for it.” Raven scoffed.

“The credit is yours for the taking.” Bellamy laughed and sat down next to her. He was glad to be doing this with Raven. She was a genius and she was cute and funny. No, no, not cute and funny. He didn’t like Raven, not like that. They were good partners. No colleagues, definitely just colleagues.

“Earth to Bellamy?” Raven waved her hand in front of his face.

Bellamy’s cheeks turned pink when he looked at Raven. “What?”

She arched and eyebrow and said, “What are you smiling about?”

“Smiling I’m not smiling.” Bellamy responded quickly. “The only reason I would be smiling is if Lincoln and O found Clarke and Lexa. But for our first mission that would be a longshot.” Bellamy sighed and put his feet on the coffee table.

When Bellamy’s phone started buzzing Raven leaned forward and grabbed it. “What’s up Monty?”

“They found them.”

“What? You mean they found Clarke and Lexa? Where? How?” Raven rambled.

Bellamy sat up immediately and grabbed the phone from Raven. Once he put it on speaker he handed it back to her with an apologetic look.

“I mean that Octavia found them on the third floor of the mansion locked in a room. I am just waiting to hear back from Octavia on what the plan is.” Monty explained.

Raven put her head in her hands and she jumped when Bellamy placed his hand on her shoulder. That had to be static shock, right? That is what Bellamy dismissed it as. “What is it?” He asked.

“She is going to leave them there.” Her eyes widened in fear. This was all her fault.

“What do you mean? Why would she leave them there?” Bellamy raised his voice.

Raven looked at him and waited for him to calm down. “We didn’t plan for this Bellamy. That mansion is crawling with guards and there is no way that Lincoln and Octavia can get them both out of there safely.”

“So, then they just take Clarke.” Bellamy offered.

Raven shrugged his hand off her shoulder and she pushed away the fact that her skin was burning from his touch. “No way if we were taking anyone it would be Lexa.” She growled.

“Why? Lexa Woods is nothing but an arrogant, ruthless, commander who cares nothing for anyone else. She hates my family therefore I care nothing for her.” Bellamy’s voice boomed through the apartment. He didn’t care if Raven was best friends with Lexa. He didn’t care if Raven hated him for saying that. He only cared about getting Clarke out safely and that was it.

“Take it back.” Raven growled.

“No, I won’t take it back. Not unless you can stand there and tell me that Lexa has never spoken badly of my family. I saw the way that you looked at me when we first met. And then the way you talked about me. That was all sprouted from Lexa Woods hatred for my family. I won’t let it stand any longer and I definitely won’t let Lexa tarnish the way anyone else views my family.” Bellamy yelled. Then he watched the tears slowly fall down Raven’s cheek.

He was suddenly embarrassed at his outburst. The last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt Raven. It was unintentional, but Lexa Woods wouldn’t get out of this mess unscathed. That was for sure.

“I know that you guys disagree on this, but this is not the time to be fighting. The decision is Octavia’s and Lincoln’s to make. I will let you know what they decide for now I have to go.” Monty hung up the phone.

This left Bellamy and Raven standing about three feet apart. She was crying, and he was standing with his arms crossed.

“Raven I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I know you are good friends with Lexa, she just did some bad things to my family.” Bellamy apologized. He hated seeing Raven like this and he would do anything to see her smile again.

“I understand, but you can’t let that blind your judgement. Lexa is to important to be there. She knows too much,” Raven begins, “We just need to trust each other like you said before. We are much better when we work as a team.”

“You got that right.” Bellamy smiled. Raven always had a way of saying things and it seemed as if she was the only person that could talk him down. While he was lost in thought Raven had walked back over to him.

When she hugged him, Bellamy was taken aback. Raven had been avoiding him ever since they held hands in the hallway. He wrapped his arms around her immediately and reveled in the fact that she needed him.

“You know I never thought I would say this but, you aren’t so bad Bellamy.” Raven whispered.

“Neither are you.” Bellamy responded.

\--

Lexa’s mind was swirling and not in a good way. She should be happy that Octavia found them, but she isn’t. That had made her even more upset because now she will have to wait even longer to be rescued. That means her enduring more pain from Anya and more of Costia flaunting her new relationship in her face.

“Why do you look mad?” Clarke whispered from across the room.

Great now she had to deal with the annoying blonde. It was taking everything in her to not get up and walk out of the open door.

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Lexa asked. She watched as Clarke looked away from her.

“Yes, but if Octavia found us then she can do it again.” Clarke beamed with hope.

Lexa cared nothing for the words coming out of Clarke’s mouth. Nothing that the blonde said was going to change how she felt about this whole situation. She did notice Clarke’s reluctance to give up. It was surprising to say the least.

“That is only if she gets out of here without being caught. You don’t understand what is at stake here.” She rolled her eyes at Clarke’s incompetence.

“Yes, I do. Despite what you think about me or my family I do know what the hell is going on behind closed doors.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lexa locked eyes with Clarke.

Clarke sighed. “It means that I am not stupid like you think I am.”

“I never said that you were stupid.” She blurted.

Lexa never backed down in a fight and she had no clue why she just did. Clarke was different, and she was confused about how to act towards her especially in this situation.

“You implied it.” Clarke commented whilst shooting a glare at the brunette.

“Did not.”

“Did too.” Clarke mocked.

Okay this had to stop. Lexa didn’t like the way this conversation left her feeling. When she looked up to see Clarke smirking she felt warmth in the pit of her stomach.

That was it, she was going to blow. “Stop acting like a two-year-old!”

When she saw the scared look on Clarke’s face she regretted what she said. It seemed like she was the one who was afraid. That was the reason why she was getting mad at Clarke.

“Clarke, I—"

\--

Once Octavia was back in the hallway she took a deep breath. That noise better be Lincoln. If not, someone was about to die.

“Lincoln.” Octavia whispered. Then she saw someone appear at the end of the hallway.

As Lincoln walked out of the shadows she lowered her gun.

“I didn’t know that I was the enemy?” Lincoln question as he nodded towards the gun.

“You’re not.” Octavia said through gritted teeth. “And what the hell took you so long? We don’t have all day.”

“I was in the middle of escaping from Anya when you summoned me.” The sarcasm dripped from his words.

“You shouldn’t have gone off on your own in the first place.” Octavia whisper shouted. She was getting sick and tired of playing games with Lincoln. She needed to put an end to this.

“Maybe you shouldn’t treat me like I’m beneath you.” He spit.

When was he going to grow up and smell the roses? They aren’t in fucking second grade. What Octavia really wanted to tell him was to grow a pair, but she held her tongue.

“No, I trust you, you trust me, it’s that simple!” She yelled now. She didn’t care if anyone heard at this point.

“How can I trust you when you are lying to everyone _Sky ripper_?” Lincoln commented.

Octavia was taken aback. How many people knew about her secret alias? This was starting to become a problem. There was no time to dwell on that now.

“There is no time Lincoln. We need to come up with a plan.” Octavia tried to reason with him. It was no use.

Lincoln glared at her. “The only thing I need to do is see my cousin.”

When he walked by Octavia he slammed his shoulder into hers. Why the hell did she ever agree to this stupid plan? Especially when she knew that nothing good would come of it?

\--

Lexa stopped talking when Lincoln and Octavia walked through the door.

“Lexa!” Lincoln shouted as he ran over to his cousin.

The look of embarrassment she wore was clear as day. Lexa didn’t like it when people got under her skin and that is exactly what Clarke had done. “Hi.” Lexa whispered with her eyes on the floor.

“Look at what they did to you,” Lincoln examined her body.

Lexa shoved her cousin away from her, “I am fine. Don’t try and baby me.” She scoffed.

“Hey, don’t be mad at me.” Lincoln backed away with his hands up.

“Enough.” Octavia snapped. “We don’t have time for this. Anya could show up here any minute.”

Lexa turned to Octavia. “You would like that wouldn’t you?”

“I swear Woods if you don’t stop with this shit I will knock you out.” Octavia threatened.

Lexa wanted to see her try, but when she looked over at Clarke she could see the pain that she had caused etched on the blonde’s face. She didn’t even bother responding to Octavia.

“Don’t talk to her that way.” Lincoln growled.

“Why don’t you stay out of it?” Octavia advanced on him.

Lexa watched the two of them eye each other. When she looked back and forth between them she muttered, “ _Shit_.”

Sexual tension. It was radiating off the pair and Lexa wasn’t amused. This was the last thing that they needed. Now she understood why they hadn’t come to a consensus outside. Her thoughts were then cut off.

“You need to leave,” Clarke spoke up, “both of you.”

Lincoln and Octavia looked over at the blonde immediately.

“No, we aren’t leaving you guys here.” Lincoln straightened up.

Octavia put her hand on him. “We don’t have a choice. We need to finish our mission and leave.”

“The mission is done. I bugged Nia’s phone. Monty is in.” Lincoln smirked.

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up at the name. Of course, Raven had him working on the mission. She smiled there was no way they could lose now.

“That is perfect. Now we need to go before we get caught.” Octavia reminded as she gestured toward the door.

Lincoln looked at Lexa and Octavia looked at Clarke. They all shared nods then Lincoln exited the room.

Octavia lingered in the doorway. “We will be back for you guys so don’t worry.”

With that Octavia was gone. Lexa listened to them lock the padlock, but then she heard footsteps pounding up the stairs.

Lexa panicked. They were going to get caught.

\--

Once Octavia had locked the padlock. When she heard footsteps on the stairs she grabbed her gun. They were trapped.

Octavia tried to go through all their possible options, but there was no time. The sounds of the footsteps were getting closer. They only thing that she could think to do was hide in the room that they were in. The only problem with that was it was empty.

She just grabbed Lincoln’s hand and pulled him over to the far side of the room. Thank god, she was wearing a black dress or else she would’ve stood out like a sore thumb.

“Lay down.” She whispered.

Lincoln did as she said. Just as they were both down on their stomachs, the door flew open and in came Anya. She walked straight over to the other door. She unlocked the padlock and angrily threw it aside. Octavia was glad that she hadn’t scanned the room, but she knew what was coming and they needed to leave. Well she needed to get Lincoln out of there.

“We need to go _now_.” She pulled Lincoln as hard as she could. If they were still in there when Anya started beating Lexa, then the whole plan would be ruined by Lincoln. Octavia knew that, and she was glad that they were already half way down the stairs when she heard Lexa scream for the first time.

She practically pushed Lincoln down the rest of the stairs. Before they exited the stairwell, she fixed her dress and her hair. Then she smoothed out Lincoln’s suit and straightened his tie. She patted it down before taking her hand away and for a second she imagined what Lincoln looked like shirtless. She blushed and immediately pushed the thought away.

Lincoln gently reached out and brushed some hair behind her ear. Her heart was now beating out of her chest and she wasn’t quite sure what was going on. Before Lincoln removed his hand, he ran his finger down the side of her face. This left her whole face tingling and she was entranced at the sight of him.

It was hard to break eye contact, but she did and then she pushed open the door. Lincoln walked after her and when he caught up to her he placed his hand on her lower back. Octavia about jumped out of her skin. If Lincoln kept this going, they weren’t going to make it out of the building.

They were now approaching the stairs that would take them to the first floor. Octavia was scanning everyone for any sort of threats. Halfway down their descent of the stairs she saw Ontari approaching them.

“Do something.” She whispered and elbowed Lincoln.

Suddenly a waiter tripped and dropped his tray of champagne all over Ontari. Octavia tried not to laugh, but she couldn’t help it. The girl was furious, and she was currently yelling at the waiter for ruining her dress.

Octavia felt Lincoln’s hand on her lower back again. This time he put his hand there to lead her out of the room. The rest of there walk through the gala was uneventful.

Once they were outside Octavia smiled. They had successfully made it out. She honestly thought that the gala was a trap and she was glad that she was wrong.

When she looked up at Lincoln she could see the fire burning in his eyes. Why was he so good looking? It was like the gods had chiseled his cheekbones or something. She swallowed at the thought.

Then Lincoln grabbed her hand and pulled her around the side of the building. When they were out of sight Lincoln pushed her up against the wall. Octavia jumped when she heard Monty speak into her earpiece.

“Can anyone hear me? What happened?” The Asian boy spoke quickly.

Lincoln pulled his earpiece out of his ear and then he leaned forward and removed Octavia’s.

“We won’t be needing these anymore.” Lincoln smirked as he turned them off and shoved them in his pocket.

Octavia was very confused on what was happening. Her and Lincoln were on the verge of fighting each other and now this? It seemed a little suspicious. She just eyed Lincoln and waited for him to say something.

“I wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” Octavia asked immediately.

Lincoln locked eyes with her, “For getting me out of there. I would’ve lost it and you knew that so thanks.”

“Your welcome.” Octavia mumbled. It was hard to think as Lincoln stared at her. He was only standing a foot away from her and that made it worse.

“And I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in there.” Lincoln nodded towards the building. “You were right. We needed a plan and I was to stubborn to see it. And on top of that you kept us from getting caught.” Lincoln smiled. “What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?”

“Too many to tell.” Octavia smirked. This was it. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as Lincoln closed the space between them.

Octavia waited for the moment to arrive, but it didn’t. Instead she opened her eyes to see two security guards running at them.

“Get out of here Octavia!” Lincoln yelled, and he pushed her behind him.

“No, I’m not leaving you.” Octavia stood her ground. “I’ve got left.”

Then she ran to the guard on the left and started fighting him. Lincoln rolled his eyes and went for the guard on the right. Not even a minute later both guards were unconscious. Octavia lifted her now torn dress and approached Lincoln.

“Thanks for staying.”

“I knew that you couldn’t handle it on your own.” Octavia commented.

It was oddly quiet and that was when Octavia spotted another guard. His gun was raised and ready to fire, Lincoln’s back was turned, and he had no clue what was about to go down. She didn’t know what to do. Octavia then jumped in front of Lincoln right as the gun went off.

\--

Lexa was relieved when Anya left the room. Her sister being with them was good because it gave Lincoln and Octavia time to get away, but watching Anya beat Clarke left a sick feeling in her stomach.

It was supposed to be her. Anya wasn’t supposed to lay a hand on Clarke. That had to have meant that something changed, or Anya is on her period. Both are plausible explanations. What Lexa didn’t understand was why not her? Anya hated her and that is why she had been beating her up but Clarke? Lexa still didn’t get how she fit into this.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked. She wanted to make sure that she was okay. Listening to her screams was not something that she had enjoyed even though she despised the blonde.

“Leave me alone.” Clarke growled.

Lexa half expected that. It was what she deserved. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take though. Her being locked in this room isn’t good for anyone. Lexa was never good at playing the kidnapped. She was used to being the kidnapper.

“Don’t be mad at me I wasn’t the one who beat you.” Lexa responded.

“You didn’t do anything to stop her either. Like I said leave me alone.” Clarke tried to move so she was facing away from Lexa. When she went to move she yelled out.

Lexa could see the pain radiating off her face. “What did you want me to do Clarke? If I had tried to stop her she would’ve beat you even more.” Lexa tried to reason with her.

“I don’t need your excuses.” Clarke said through gritted teeth.

Lexa shook her head, she was done trying to be nice. “Fine forget I even tried to see how you were.” Lexa crossed her arms.

“You are just trying to not feel guilty, but it is exactly what you deserve.” Clarke finally turned herself all the way away from Lexa.

She wasn’t wrong, and Lexa knew that. This, this was exactly what she deserved.

\--

Raven and Bellamy arrived back at the White House at midnight. When they walked into the lab Monty was waiting for them.

“Where the hell have you guys been? I’ve called you like thirty times!” Monty yelled.

“My phone died and chill out we are here now.” Raven countered.

Raven didn’t like when Monty got worked up for no reason. Especially when it was something that she had under control.

“No, I will not chill out. Lincoln and Octavia should have been back by now and I can’t contact them.”

Bellamy stepped in now, “Hey back up, take a seat, and explain to us what is going on.”

Raven watched as Monty took a seat. “Okay Lincoln and Octavia were supposed to be back at 11:30 it is now midnight and I haven’t heard a single thing from them.”

“They could just be caught up. Give them some more time before you go and have a heart attack.” Raven responded.

“Yeah have some faith in them Monty. They are well trained, and I bet they will be back by morning.” Bellamy assured. “Now Raven needs to get some sleep so I am going to show her to her room. Do you mind waiting up for them?” Bellamy asked, he was unsure of Monty right now.

“Yeah that’s fine.” He huffed and spun himself around to face the computer screen.

“Come on Raven.” Bellamy offered his hand and she gladly took it.

She leaned on Bellamy as they walked through the White House. “Thank you, for talking Monty down.”

“He was going to freak out and I didn’t need him taking it out on you.” Bellamy led them down another hallway.

Raven smiled and asked, “Where are we going anyway?”

“I’m taking you to my room, so you can get some rest.”

“Your room?” Raven’s eyelids drooped a little lower.

“Yes, I need to be able to keep an eye on you.” Bellamy smirked and pushed the door to his room open.

It was dark, and Raven couldn’t see a thing. She was just glad that Bellamy was there to lead her to the bed. Once she was in the bed Bellamy pulled the covers over her.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Raven asked.

Bellamy had already walked away, and he turned around and said, “I wasn’t going to sleep at all.”

Everything that came out of his mouth made her like him a little more. “Then at least come and sit next to me. You deserve comfort too.” Raven said groggily.

Raven was surprised when she heard Bellamy climb onto the bed next to her. She didn’t expect him to let his guard down so easily. She was glad though, it was cold, and she was going to use Bellamy for his warmth.

Seconds later she was snuggled up next to Bellamy and he threw his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. This was the way it was supposed to be or the way he needed it to be. Bellamy then closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving where I am going with this story and writing from Octavia's point of view was so much fun. So expect more of that. Please comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also leave a kudos if you enjoyed it. I will be updating this in like three weeks.


	5. Wounds will heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this took a long time, but I have been writing a lot of other things and I got distracted from this now. I hope you guys are still looking forward to this chapter because it was still really fun to write. Happy Reading!

Lincoln heard the gunshot and he froze, when he saw Octavia fall to the ground his heart stopped. He was on the ground with his arms around her in a second. “Octavia? Why the hell did you do that?!” Lincoln yelled, and he looked up to see the guard approaching them.

He just lifted Octavia up and started running away. When he felt like he wasn’t being chased anymore he put Octavia down. He immediately tore off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her stomach, she was bleeding heavily, and he didn’t have the proper equipment to treat her.

He needed help and he pulled his earpiece out of his pocket and put it in his ear. “Monty? Are you there?” Lincoln asked his eyes not leaving Octavia’s body.

“Yeah where the hell are you guys?” Monty sat up and started typing on the computer, he needed to get a location on him.

“Octavia was shot.” He whispered, the disbelief clearly etched in his tone. The girl that he was falling for is bleeding out in front of his eyes. “I’m taking her to the hospital.” Lincoln lifted her up again and started moving.

“No, you aren’t, the press will be all over that. Bring her here, but don’t bring her into the White House until I tell you to.” Monty stressed, they needed to be extremely careful.

Lincoln heard Monty and he responded with, “Once I get us a car I will be there in ten minutes.”

“Drive fast.” Monty replied and then he got up and started running.

\--

Monty was currently running through the White House while calling Bellamy’s phone. When he got to Bellamy’s room he threw the door open.

Bellamy’s eyes opened immediately, and he didn’t move. “What the hell Monty?” He whispered, he didn’t want to wake Raven up.

“Octavia has been shot and Lincoln is bringing her here now.” Monty whispered back, but his eyes were bulging out of his head and he was out of breath.

Bellamy gritted his teeth together, that couldn’t be right. Octavia wouldn’t put herself in that type of situation. He looked down at Raven who was asleep in his arms and then he moved. He was across the room in a second and he had Monty pinned to the wall. “Why isn’t he taking her to the hospital?” Bellamy asked confused at what the hell Monty was thinking.

“Our cover would be blown, the press will be all over it, its too risky.” Monty swallowed hard.

“My sister’s life isn’t risky!” Bellamy yelled then he glanced back to Raven who was thankfully still asleep.

“Isn’t Abby a doctor?” Monty asked as he remembered Raven going on about it one day.

Bellamy nodded, and he backed away from Monty. “Stay here, I will get Abby.”

When Bellamy was in the hallway he started running. He was determined to get to Abby. Octavia didn’t have much time and Abby would need every second that she could get to prepare.

Two minutes later he was standing in front of Abby’s room, she slept with his dad, but thankfully he was away on business. He knocked softly, and he tried to stop himself from just running into the room.

“Bellamy?” Abby asked confused as she opened the door. He walked right in and he shut the door behind him. Abby saw the tears on his face and she put her hands-on Bellamy’s shoulders. “What’s going on Bellamy?”

“Oct-Octavia…she was…she was shot.” He said as he finally broke down in tears.

Abby pulled him into a hug, she was shocked, but she knew why Bellamy was here. “There is a medical room here in the White House get her there and I will save her.” Abby pulled back and wiped away his tears. “Now Bellamy.” Abby commanded as she pushed him out of the room.

He started running back to his room, he could barely see because of the tears falling out of his eyes. Octavia was his responsibility and he should’ve been there to take the bullet for her. His baby sister was hurt, and it was his fault. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head as he ran the rest of the way.

When he arrived back into his room, he saw Monty sitting on the bed talking to Raven. The last thing he needed was for Raven to see him like this. “Why did you wake her up?” Bellamy glared at Monty.

“I thought she deserved to know.” Monty went on the offensive, he knew Bellamy was just upset.

“Tell Lincoln to bring O in through the garage. Abby is meeting us in the medical room.” He crossed his arms and turned away from them.

Monty left the room right away, he was going to meet Lincoln, and bring him to Abby.

\--

Raven watched Bellamy turn towards the wall and her heart ached for him, she shed a few tears as well, but she could see that Bellamy was a mess. When Raven wrapped her arms around Bellamy he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Its okay Bellamy, Octavia is strong, and Abby is a great doctor, she is going to make it.”

He turned around in her arms, so he could look into her eyes. “I should’ve been there for her, its my fault.” He whispered.

She now brought her hands to his face to wipe his tears away. “This isn’t your fault Bellamy, no one knew that this was going to happen.”

“But she didn’t think it was a good idea, she was right.” Bellamy swallowed and glanced at the floor.

“Do you want to go see her?” Raven asked, she didn’t know if Bellamy could handle it, but she would do whatever he wanted.

“I have to…I have to.” He repeated as he moved away from Raven and towards the door.

Raven went after him and when she caught up to him, she slipped her hand into his. She wanted to be here for Bellamy like he was for her.

\--

Monty met Lincoln right outside of the White House. Lincoln’s eyes widened when he saw Monty, “There you are, we need to hurry.” He said as he glanced down at Octavia.

Monty nodded and held the door open for him. Then he led Lincoln to the medical room that Abby told Bellamy about. Thankfully he had been memorizing the White House from the second that he got there, so he knew exactly where it was. It was just one of the many secret rooms that the White House had to offer.

When Monty opened the door, he saw Abby standing there, she was in her scrubs and she was ready.

“Lay her down here.” Abby pointed to the table. Lincoln did as she said, but he didn’t move away from Octavia. “Lincoln I’m going to need you to help me, I need to get the bullet out and I don’t have anesthetics, so I need you to hold her.”

Lincoln nodded, and he put each of his hands-on Octavia’s arms. He hated seeing her like this, but he needed to pull himself together and be strong for her.

“Monty don’t let Bellamy in here, he will just get in the way. Better yet lock the door.” Abby spoke quickly as she gathered up the tools that she needed.

Now she was standing over Octavia, she immediately cut open her shirt and pulled off the messily made tourniquet. There wasn’t as much blood as she was expecting, and she smiled at Lincoln. “That tourniquet probably saved her life.” She said nonchalantly. Then she disinfected the area and looked at the wound. The bullet looked like it was whole, but she wouldn’t know until she got it out.

Abby was about to start getting the bullet out when she heard the door being banged on.

“I’m not letting you in Bellamy, you can watch from the viewing window in the other room.” Monty said with his hands on the door, not like that was going to stop anything, but it made Monty feel safer.

Bellamy punched the door and hurried over to the viewing room, Raven right behind him. When Bellamy saw his sister laying on the table he felt sick, he backed up from the window with his hand over his mouth.

“Bellamy, just take a deep breath.” Raven suggested as she grabbed his hand. “Octavia is going to be fine, you don’t have to watch.” Raven now got in front of Bellamy. “Just look at me.” She then tilted his chin down so their eyes were locked.

Bellamy got his breathing under control and then he embraced Raven. She understood exactly how he was feeling and he was grateful for her.

Meanwhile in the operating room Abby was getting close to the bullet. Then Octavia’s eyes opened, Lincoln made sure to hold her down. “Don’t move Octavia.” He said gently as his eyes met hers.

Abby pushed the utensil deeper into the wound, she was right on the bullet, but she couldn’t quite grab it. Octavia was screaming in pain and Bellamy let go of Raven and ran back to the window. His eyes were wide, and his hands were shaking.

Raven walked over to him and took his hand in hers and then she brushed her thumb over his knuckles. It calmed Bellamy slightly, but not nearly enough.

“I’ve almost got it.” Abby announced and then she grabbed the bullet. When she got it out of Octavia she dropped it into a glass cup and listened for the clink. Then she examined the bullet and it seemed to be completely intact, that was good now all she had to do was stitch Octavia up.

Lincoln eyed Abby now, and she nodded at him. Lincoln smiled and then leaned down to whisper in Octavia’s ear. “She got it out, you’re going to be okay.” He didn’t know if he said that for himself or for her, but earlier he was scared shitless. He was just glad that Octavia was going to be okay.

“How am I going to hide this from my dad?” Bellamy asked clearly still in disbelief.

“Just like everything else.” Raven smiled and kept a hold of Bellamy’s hand.

\--

Lexa and Clarke had been moved back to headquarters after the gala. Clarke still hadn’t said a word to her and she knew that it was going to take time. There was nothing that she could do for Clarke, despite what she wanted. Clarke would always hate her, because of the way that she has treated her these past few years. Lexa didn’t blame her, she blamed herself.

Clarke only felt this way because Lexa is jealous and stupid. There would be no explaining herself to Clarke. She would help get Clarke out of this situation and then it would be back to them avoiding each other. That she could do, this…this was way more difficult.

When Lexa caught Clarke’s eye, she turned her head away.

“Stop looking at me like I’m wounded.” Clarke commented.

“How do you want me to look at you then?” Lexa asked sarcastically and sometimes she really hated herself, she had no filter and it was something that she really needed to work on.

Lexa watched Clarke closely and the blonde shifted uncomfortably. Great she did it again, she should be able to count on her fingers how many times she has upset a pretty girl, but its been one to many.

“Clarke?”

Clarke looked back at her again, blue eyes piercing green. “I’m sorry I know what Anya did to me wasn’t your fault.”

Lexa was taken aback, she expected a rude or sly comment, not a waving of the white flag. “You do?”

“Yes.” Clarke replied, then she turned her whole body towards Lexa. “I was angry yesterday, and I needed someone to blame, but its not your fault.”

Lexa blinked more than once, she was trying to make sure that this was real. Then the door opened, and all thoughts of the subject went out the window.

“Hey sis.” Anya greeted casually as she walked over to Lexa. “Did you enjoy the gala? I mean I’m sure you enjoyed me beating up Clarke, right?” Anya sneered.

Lexa looked at Anya and nodded slightly, she knew if she didn’t answer than Anya would do something to her or to Clarke and that was the last thing that she needed.

“That’s all I get? I know you enjoyed it because of how much you hate her. Anyway, more on that later. I just came to tell you that a rescue was attempted on you.” Anya smiled, and Lexa furrowed her eyebrows.

How did she know? There was no possible way that she could’ve known? They would be dead then. The light left Lexa’s eyes just thinking over the possibilities.

“Don’t worry, we shot the girl, as for the guy who knows what happened to him.” Anya said nonchalantly.

Lexa looked at Clarke and saw that she was crying. Anya was talking about Octavia and if she had been shot then Lincoln must’ve been distracted. If they didn’t have feelings for each other than maybe shit like that wouldn’t have happened. Lexa rolled her eyes at her cousin’s idiocy. “And? What does this have to do with us?”

“I just didn’t want my little sister getting her hopes up and thinking that her daddy was coming to save her.” Anya laughed. Then she went over to Clarke and bent down next to her. “What’s going on here?”

“Leave her alone.” Lexa warned, this wasn’t happening again. When her sister ignored her she yelled, “Anya!” That got her attention and now Anya glared at her. “You hate me remember?” Lexa offered, and she hoped that would divert her attention from Clarke.

“I do, but we both hate her, and I love to make people I hate suffer.” Anya bent down and tilted Clarke’s head up so that she could look into her eyes.

Lexa needed to do something and fast. “Let her go and you can kill me.”

Anya snapped her head around again. “We are playing for the same side whether you like it or not. The sooner you swallow that the better. She is the enemy.” Anya pointed at Clarke. “Don’t forget that.”

Then Anya left, Lexa took a deep breath and she didn’t take her eyes off Clarke. “I’m sorry about your sister, she is strong though and I’m sure that Lincoln got her to safety.”

“If not then we are dead.” Clarke’s voice was hollow, and it made Lexa uneasy.

Lexa took that as her que to leave Clarke alone. There was nothing she could do for her as of now anyway, she just prayed that Raven knew what she was doing.

\--

It had been one hour since Abby pulled the bullet out of Octavia. Abby was back in her room and Monty was hacking into everything he could get his hands-on. Raven had pulled Bellamy back to his room and she assured him that Octavia would wake up soon.

Lincoln insisted on staying with the brunette, there was no way that he could leave her now, not after everything that they have been through. When Octavia’s eyes fluttered open his hands were already on her face.

Octavia’s vision went from blurry to clear and the first thing she saw was Lincoln. “Lincoln?”

“You could’ve alerted me you know. Then I could’ve done something.” He commented not moving his hands. Instead he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

“Done what? Gotten yourself shot? I don’t think so.” Octavia laughed, but it turned into coughing and now she was in pain.

“Hey take it easy.” Lincoln whispered. “You scared the hell out of me.”

Octavia felt just like she did earlier, she knew that Lincoln was going to kiss her, and she wanted that more than anything. Then they got ambushed and she got shot. Things really weren’t going right for them. “Did I? I thought what I did was brave, and I saved you, so shouldn’t I get a reward or something?” Octavia joked.

Lincoln smiled and nodded, “Something like that.” Then he leaned down to kiss her, he had been waiting forever to do this and he was just glad that he was finally getting the chance to. When their lips connected it was like nothing else in the world existed.

This was how Octavia dreamed it would be, but then again, she didn’t see this happening between them because of how Lincoln acted sometimes, she just pushed her thoughts away and pulled Lincoln closer to her.

They broke apart only because they both needed to breathe. Octavia was entranced by Lincoln and her eyes didn’t leave his and before she knew what she was doing, she was pulling him back to her.

Lincoln smiled into the kiss and he chuckled when their noses brushed together. He finally found the girl that he had searched so long for. When he pulled away Octavia narrowed her eyes at him. “I need to tell your brother that you’re awake.” He smiled and then kissed her on the forehead. Then he went to stand up.

Octavia caught his hand and pulled him back down. “Stay with me, please.”

Lincoln smiled, “Fine, move over then.” Octavia made room for him and he laid down and wrapped his arms around her. “Now get some sleep.”

Octavia fell asleep in seconds because of how safe she felt in Lincoln’s arms.

\--

When Abby went to check on Octavia, she found her asleep with Lincoln. Abby wasn’t sure how to feel about this, she loved Octavia like a daughter and this was never easy for a parent. She needed to break this up though, the last thing that she needed was Bellamy storming in here and finding Lincoln asleep with his baby sister. Abby shuddered at the thought as she walked over to Lincoln, she gently shook him.

Lincoln’s eyes opened right away. Octavia was still in front of him and he smiled. Then he felt eyes on him and he looked up to find Abby looking at him. “Oh Mrs. Kane,” he cleared his throat and quickly stood up.

Abby chuckled. “You know this wasn’t what I expected to find when I came in here and please call me Abby.”

Lincoln’s face was extremely red now. He didn’t really know what to say to Abby. “I’m sorry if I overstepped.” He spoke clearly and straightened up.

Abby watched him take the common military stance. “I see the way you look at her just be good to her. I could make a call, and have you taken care of…” Abby threatened, but it was a light threat and they both knew it. “Now I just came to check on Octavia.” Abby walked over to the girl and checked her pulse.

“Please don’t tell Kane, he will kill me.”  Lincoln said desperately. The last thing he needed to deal with was Marcus breathing down his neck.

“I won’t because of the mission, but once its over I expect you to tell him.” Abby informed her eyebrows raised. “She is still recovering, and she needs to stay in bed. Make sure that she does please.” Abby said as she walked to the door.

Lincoln nodded, “Yes ma’am.” He answered and then he took a deep breath. He decided against laying back down with Octavia, as much as he wanted to. He knew that Bellamy would be here soon, and he didn’t want to have to explain why he was cuddling with his sister.

\--

Raven had pulled Bellamy out of the room after Abby pulled the bullet out of Octavia. It was a bittersweet moment for them, Octavia was alive, but they were now set back on their mission. That night had almost gone perfectly, and she was determined to find out where things went wrong.

The hallways of the White House were quiet as she pulled Bellamy through them to the lab. She needed to speak with Monty, he had to have some answers for them. When Bellamy’s hand slipped from hers she eyed him. “What’s wrong?” Raven asked right away.

“I need to see her.” Bellamy said as he stopped and turned around. Raven caught his arm and moved to stand in front of him.

“No, she needs rest and we need to find out what Monty knows. We have to think about Clarke and Lexa now.” Raven informed, being sidetracked wasn’t what she envisioned when she set up the gala mission. Unfortunately, that was all they had gained from it.

Bellamy looked at Raven, there were bags under his eyes and there was stubble on his face. He let Raven take his hand and start pulling him again. Raven rolled her eyes and lead them in the right direction.

“You need to shave by the way.” She said with a smile and then she opened the door to the lab. They spotted Monty immediately, he was sitting in front of a computer listening to something. “Monty did they get us anything good?” Raven asked, and she prayed that his answer would be a good one.

She also realized the only thing that she knew about the mission was that they had found Clarke and Lexa. Her and Bellamy had been busy dealing with there own problems and she felt guilty for not being there for Octavia and Lincoln.

“Yes, Lincoln bugged Nia’s phone and he got me access to everything that we will need.” Monty spoke quickly as his fingers typed away on the keyboard. “I can see who she is talking to and we can listen in on all of her conversations.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows perked up at that, “All of her conversations?”

“Yes, all of them.”

Raven looked at Bellamy and she saw that he was deep in thought, he was obviously onto something that she wasn’t. She quickly racked her brain for possibilities and solutions.

“We need to strike next when they least expect it.” Bellamy cleared his throat and then continued, “Clarke and Lexa are out there and once we find out what they discussed with Lincoln and O then I might have a plan.” He explained his arms crossed and a focused look on his face.

“That’s good, we will need to be smarter about our plan this time.” Raven added, she was glad that they could finally work together as a team.

When the door opened, and Kane walked in Raven almost shit herself. “Mr. President.” She greeted the man who walked over to her and Bellamy.

“I am sorry that I haven’t been checking in with you, but I’ve been away on business.” Kane smiled and looked between Raven and Bellamy. “Is there anything that I need to be caught up on?”

Raven looked at Bellamy, she had no clue what to say and she hoped that Bellamy would step in and say something. “We have just been looking for information, and we might have a lead.” Bellamy said, uncrossing his arms and placing them behind his back. “We can discuss it tomorrow though, I know that its late.”

Kane nodded, “That we will, have a goodnight.” Then he left the room.

Raven, Monty, and Bellamy seemed to simultaneously take a breath.

“That was way to close.” Raven expressed, as she turned to Bellamy who looked calm.

“Don’t worry, I will talk to Abby and get her to distract him tomorrow. That will give us a day to plan our next mission and a day for me to come up with a lie to tell him. It needs to be good though because he is going to tell Henry and we need Henry to think that we aren’t onto him.” Bellamy reminded, and he searched his mind for more valuable information.

Raven stood back and watched as Monty typed frantically on the keyboard. His skills were getting better and better, she almost didn’t catch what was on the screen because she was distracted by his fingers. “Monty, stop.” Raven said, and her eyes were glued to the computer screen. Her eyes widened when she read what was on the screen.

“What is it?” Monty asked as he looked at the screen, he was confused on what Raven was seeing that he didn’t.

The writing was something that she hadn’t seen in years. Raven’s eyes skimmed over the Latin words on the bottom corner of the screen. “Is that everything that was on Nia’s phone?” Raven asked while trying to figure out what this meant.

“Yes. I’ve been sorting through the information all day.” Monty responded and then he looked back at Bellamy.

Raven now pointed at the screen, the message was in Latin. Latin was something that Henry used to study, he was taking night classes when she first met Lexa. Both her and Lexa had learned Latin because of how often Henry used it. They also had their own language that they communicated with, but that wasn’t important. Henry was being extra sneaky now, but why? What was so secretive that he had to tell it to Nia in Latin?

“Monty translate that Latin now and figure out what it says. We need to know why Henry is using it to speak to Nia.” Raven informed as she looked over the words trying to figure them out herself. It had been a long time since she used Latin and she was rusty.

“Why on earth are they communicating in Latin? Isn’t that like really difficult to speak.” Bellamy was perplexed by there new revelation, he was smart, but not smart enough to make sense of this.

Raven shook her head. “I don’t know it’s a dead language, and very few people still use it.”

“There are a ton of messages. Its going to take me about thirty minutes to run the translations on them.” Monty said while looking over at Raven.

“We can deal with that, but once we know what they are discussing then this is going to become even easier for us.” Raven smiled, and she was excited to finally be back on the right track. Lexa and Clarke needed her, and she was going to get them out or die trying.

\--

An hour later Raven was still in the lab with Monty. Bellamy had left over thirty minutes ago to speak with Abby. She just hoped that Abby would still help them hide their knowledge from Kane, especially now that Octavia got shot. The president would surely shut her down if he found that out. This was all really stressful, but she promised herself she would do this and when she sets her mind to something nothing is going to stop her.

“We got it.” Monty smiled and clicked a button turning the message to English.

Raven started reading the message and her smile disappeared immediately, “A grocery list? Why the fuck would you write a grocery list in Latin?!” She yelled and pointed at the screen. “Go to the next one.”

Monty clicked on the next message and Raven’s eyes widened. “This cant be it.” She huffed leaning back in her chair.

“This is it, he is having some sort of secret relationship with Nia, grocery lists, date plans, love letters…” Monty trailed off, but he kept clicking through the messages hoping that he will find something or anything that they could use.

The walls felt like they were closing in and all Raven was seeing was red. This angered her more than anything especially because they blew it big time at the gala, she needed a win.

“Holy shit.” Monty muttered as he stopped clicking, his eyes scanned over the message, it had an address and blueprints of the location. This had to be important.

Raven’s eyes flew back to the screen when Monty cursed. Her eyes widened, and she hoped that this information was important. “Do you think that’s where they are?” Raven asked while holding her breath.

“Let me check the location of Nia’s phone and see if the address matches.” Monty mumbled and then he started typing again.

Raven knew that it might not match, Nia could be anywhere right now, and she wasn’t going to be mad if the address didn’t match. Nia would have to show up there eventually and they could now see all of her texts and calls. This woman is going to get taken down whether she likes it or not.

When bright green letters that said ADRESS MATCH appeared on the screen Raven jumped up and down. “We have them!”

“Or we have the place where Henry and Nia meetup…” Monty trailed off and paused before continuing, “I think we should be focusing on Anya, she is Nia’s head of security so wherever she is Clarke and Lexa have to be.” Monty explained.

Raven cursed under her breath when she realized that Monty was right. Getting ahead of Anya and Nia was going to be difficult, but they were going to do it. Her and Monty were going to devise a plan to save Clarke and Lexa and Nia would never see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a short one, leave a kudos if you enjoyed it. Let me know what you liked about it in the comments. Hearing from you guys is the quickest way for me to gain motivation to write the next chapter. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Leave a comment and let me know and if you really like it go ahead and leave a Kudos. I also have two other fics that I'm working on right now, so go check those out. I should be updating this in a week.


End file.
